Hot Summer Nights
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: "Well then if that's true let me have some of your milkshake." Ayato demanded. "Nope." Yui teased. Yui continued to sip her cool frosty treat with her eyes closed completely ignoring Ayato as he approached her in her vulnerable state. "Would you mind sharing some of that with Ore-sama?" "Yes." "Wrong answer." Yui opened her eyes and realized their faces were millimeters apart.
1. Milkshake Kisses

Sup people, this is the 1st one-shot I've ever made on this site, I usually make multi-chapter stories as some of you may very well know from reading another one of my stories called Be Our Guest (BOG).

And if you haven't heard of Be Our Guest please be sure to check it out :D

I'd appreciate it even more if you guys left a review in either this or Be Our Guest since my goal for BOG is 100 reviews and I'm only 2 away but I won't update until I get those two, it could even be from the same person for all I care, as long as it comes from the heart...woah that sounded really cheesy XD

By the way, I'm now a staff member of a new community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! So check some of the other stories there too and if you wish to become a member or want to post a story on their just PM me or NekoKittens

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Summer Nights

It was a hot summer's night and Yui couldn't sleep at all so she decided to go downstairs into the kitchen and get herself a snack to cool off with.

Yui gets irritated quickly whenever she gets too hot which she was currently, but she usually keeps her unstable temper in check at times like this.

"I hope there's something in the refrigerator I can munch on if not I guess I'll just have to stick my head in the freezer until I feel better." Yui mumbled to herself with a yawn, still yearning to return to her bed.

As the blonde approached the refrigerator in the expensive looking kitchen, she opened the sleek black refrigerator and looked for a cold snack to indulge in.

The pink eyed girl picked up a carton of milk…

She scowled at that accursed liquid.

 _Stupid carton of cow pee, people always making fun of me with it._

Although Yui claimed people made fun of her with it, her mind drifted to one redheaded green eyed devil.

Ayato Sakamaki.

Time and time again, the attractive emerald eyed vampire has made jokes about Yui's petite frame, especially her 'lack of' breasts.

When Yui first moved into the Sakamaki manor Ayato would get rid of Yui's breakfast often prepared by Reiji and replace it with a gallon of milk.

Explaining that, "You should really work on your breasts Chinchinasi* if you want Ore-sama* to deem you worthy of his presence."

The thought of those words alone made Yui blush a dark shade of crimson…

FLASHBACK

 _How could my father have left me here to fend for myself against all these stupid perverted vampires even if I were to and escape they'd surely try to kill me and knowing how much of a klutz I can be I'd probably end up trying to escape on a rainy day and then fall into a manhole and then getting rescued by some mysterious hottie who happens to be rich…NOT!_

 _In fear of my life I'd never try to run away when I don't even have anyone to runaway to…but I could always live at the orphanage on Uzumaki Street…but then that'd put the other children in the orphanage at risk. I couldn't do something that selfish._

"Yui come down stairs it's time to eat breakfast and if you don't come down in the next 8 minutes there will be dire consequences." Reiji announced most likely from the dining room, he was probably sending Yui a glare.

The small girl shuddered in fear upon hearing Reiji mention the word punishment. Laito had told Yui about how terribly drastic Reiji's punishments could be.

Reiji once broke Shu's iPod which he uses to listen to music as well as arranging for him to stay in Antarctica for a month, after getting his father's permission of course, after Shu failed a grade.

Reiji had even melted some of Kanato's wax 'dolls' of sacrificial brides, stolen Teddy, and whipped Kanato for neglecting to do his chores for two weeks.

Long story short Yui didn't want to upset Reiji so she finished preparing for school in lightning speed.

As Yui raced down the elegant stairs in twos she made sure to slow down when she spotted someone with black hair, knowing that Reiji would scold Yui for running down the stairs she immediately slowed down.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Reiji-san." Yui greeted politely to the second eldest brother.

"Good morning to you as well Yui, I'm glad you decided to heed my warning and show up on time I prepared your breakfast your seat will be between Subaru and Shu. I expect you to be finished eating in at least 20 minutes."

"Hai." Yui replied instantaneously as she quickly bolted into the dining room but not too quick to be corrected by Reiji.

As she approached her seat, she could almost feel her mouth water.

 _Who would've guessed that Reiji knew how to cook food so professionally?_ Yui thought with a gasp as she looked at her plate full of bacon, eggs, crêpes, and a cinnamon raisin bagel.

The blonde sat down and reached for her fork, but alas, there was none.

 _I guess I could make do with a spoon._ Yui's stomach growled in anticipation.

She reached for her spoon, once again there was none.

 _Okay…I'll use a knife 'cause I really don't feel like getting up._

Surprise, surprise! There was no knife either.

"Shu-san." Yui tugged the orange-blonde haired vampire's sleeve.

"What?" He asked slightly irritated with a yawn.

 _Was he just taking a nap after waking up?!_ Yui thought dumbfounded.

"Did you by any chance take my utensils by accident?"

"No." The sapphire eyed boy answered simply before closing his eyes again.

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Well since there's a plate next to you with a spoon and a fork and such would you mind handing it to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean yes that you will give it to me? Or yes that you mind giving it to me meaning that you won't?"

"No. Yes."

Yui sighed in annoyance; _well he's no help at all!_

"Subaru do you happen to know where my spoon and fork are?" Yui questioned politely.

"Are you accusing me of stealing your damn utensils?!" Subaru shouted with a deadly glare towards Yui.

"Umm…no I was just asking you a question. I'm sorry." Yui panicked.

Subaru glared at Yui once more before leaving to go to the living room where Reiji was waiting for everyone else before going to night school.

Soon afterwards, Shu left the dining room as well mumbling something about it being too noisy and how uncomfortable it is to sleep on wooden chair as opposed to a sofa.

Yui sighed she was all alone.

"10 minutes everyone." Yui heard Reiji announce.

Yui began nibbling on her bagel since she could eat that without a spoon, fork, or knife.

 _This would go great with some cream cheese!_ The blonde thought happily since the bagel was delicious.

The pink eyed girl went to the refrigerator, quickly grabbed some strawberry cream cheese, and went to her seat.

"What happened to my breakfast?! There's only a gallon of milk!" Yui thought angrily, she gets pissed off easily when she's hungry.

As soon as Yui finished ranting she heard a low chuckle come from behind her.

"Guess who?"

"I don't give a damn who it is, I just want my food back, if you know where it is I suggest you hand it over now!" Yui growled furiously.

"Oh, Chininashi I've never seen this side of you before, it's feisty, and I like it." Ayato seductively whispered in the young blonde's ear.

"Once again: I. Don't. Care!"

"I was just trying to make sure that at a time like this every part of you is properly developed to my liking starting with those poor excuses for breasts that you have. Hence the favor Ore-sama did for an undeveloped baby like you." Ayato smirked haughtily as Yui fought off the blush that was trying to make itself known, instead she settled for an annoyed glare.

"I refuse to be insulted by you and to drink that stupid gallon of milk." The pink eyed girl spat bitterly.

Ayato's face twisted into one of pure rage, "I never said that you had a choice Chin-chi-na-shi." Ayato barked emphasizing the 'nickname' Breatless as he bared his elongated fangs with a hungry look in his eyes.

 _Shit! I forgot these guys were vampires!_ Yui's eyes widened in realization; _Damn I should've just kept my big mouth shut…_

"5 minutes!" Reiji's voice echoed through the halls.

"Yui, Ayato everyone else is waiting for you!" Reiji informed in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Ayato please, let me go. I don't want to get punished by Reiji. Laito's told me about the kind of punishments Reiji gives when he's angry." Yui pleaded desperately.

Ayato's faces morphs into one of amusement, "Oh are you afraid of that dumb tableware otaku?"

"Yes I am." Yui replied honestly, "I don't want him to hurt me."

For a millionth of a second, there was concern present in Ayato's emerald eyed gaze, but he quickly squashed that emotion.

"Fine." The redhead sighed warily.

He begrudgingly pulled himself away from Yui after kissing her neck softly letting one of his fangs lightly graze her smooth ivory skin.

"Arigato* Ayato-sama*." Yui thanked as she placed her plates in the sink just to ensure that she doesn't get in trouble with Reiji for leaving her plate on the table.

Ayato smiled because Yui added the sama honorific to his name instead of making fun of him for it like his idiot brothers.

"Your welcome but, you should really work on your breasts Chinchinasi if you want Ore-sama to deem you worthy of his presence." He added with a cocky smirk.

Yui trailed after Ayato to be greeted by a highly irritated Reiji, "It's about time you two showed up, now we can finally get going."

"What's the rush to get to school Reiji, it's such a pain having to follow your schedule." Shu droned incredibly bored with one lid half open as he rose to his feet to enter their limo which was parked outside.

"It's true, by the time we get there school won't even start until another half hour or more." Laito agreed slightly amused.

Reiji blushed faintly, "I don't need to explain anything to you morons!" The ruby eyed boy fumed in embarrassment as he straightened out his jacket and tie before entering the limo while Yui and the Sakamaki's chuckled since Reiji rarely ever loses his composure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui chuckled at the memory, there were sometimes when this place really did make her feel like she was a part of one big dysfunctional, blood thirsty, and slightly sadistic family.

If only they could be more normal more often, then maybe she wouldn't mind it here as much.

Yui stopped glaring at the milk and decided to drink some in a slightly different fashion from normal.

The blonde went to the freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream. Afterwards she pulled out some marshmallows and soft chewy caramel from pantry along with some double stuffed Oreos.

The young girl finished her creation, a milkshake!

It contained milk but tasted way better and would help her cool off before she goes back to sleep, she added all her toppings except for the Oreos.

Yui decided to pour herself a cup of milk to dunk some of her Oreos in before eating it, then started pulling apart the top half of the circular cookie sandwich, lick the cream and then either dunk the cookie or add it to her shake.

Yui was in the middle of licking one when a pair of hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

The blonde giggled, "Is it the amazing Ayato-sama?"

"You are correct! Would you care to receive your prize?" Ayato smirked.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"But it was a good one."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Making Ore-sama a milkshake because he's hot." Ayato beamed happily.

"You're the definition of hot." Yui whispered to herself dreamily.

"Ah Chinchinashi it seems as though you've taken my advice when it comes to drinking milk, you'll have ample breasts in no time. Now go make me a milk shake."

"Nani*?!" Yui exclaimed shocked, _oh I'll make you your milkshake!_ Yui fumed as she went into the kitchen grabbed milk, ice cream, pickles, paprika, salt, raw shrimp, and tomato; she poured it into a cup added whipped cream to it and put in a bendy straw.

"Here you go Ayato-sama." Yui replied sweetly.

"Thanks Chinchinashi." The blonde's eye twitched at the nickname.

Ayato slurped down the milkshake before choking on it and spitting it out into the trash.

"You don't like it?" Yui's eyes began to tear up.

"Of course I wouldn't it was terrible—" Ayato paused, even though he didn't ask nicely Yui still made him this and now he just making her feel sad.

"Actually Yui it wasn't that bad…" The emerald eyed vampire lied.

"It's not?!" Yui asked shocked.

"In fact I love it thank you." He smiled.

As Ayato struggled to keep down the foul concoction Yui started to laugh at Ayato once he finished it.

"I made that shake bad on purpose Ayato, next time don't make fun of my breasts!" Yui explained with a straight face.

 _She sure gets irritated when it's hot…_ Ayato thought in surprise considering the Yui hardly ever gets upset at him.

"Well then if that's true let me have some of your milkshake." Ayato demanded.

"Nope." The pink eyed girl teased popping the 'p' in 'nope'.

Yui continued to sip her cool frosty treat with her eyes closed completely ignoring Ayato as he approached her in her vulnerable state.

"Would you mind sharing some of that with Ore-sama?"

"Yes I would." Yui retorted.

"Wrong answer." The emerald eyed vampire smirked as Yui opened her eyes and realized that their faces were millimeters apart.

"H-huh?!" Yui stuttered, she just about to spit out her shake and high tail it outta there before Ayato got mad and back into her room but Ayato pulled Yui up.

"A-ayato-sama, what are you—"

"Shut up." Ayato murmured before placing his soft lips on Yui's putting every emotion he could muster into a single kiss.

Yui was stunned, she had had a crush on Ayato for the longest time, but she had no idea that he felt so strongly towards her.

She could feel Ayato desperately trying to get a reaction out of her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her petite waist pulling her warm body closer to his colder one.

The young vampire prince began to pull away from Yui until she wrapped her arms around Ayato's neck playing around with his soft red velvet locks.

Ayato squeezed Yui's bum causing Yui to moan loudly which Ayato used as his chance to deepen the kiss as he quickly darted his tongue into Yui's mouth; he backed the young female into a wall as his tongue quickly explored every inch of her mouth which tasted heavenly in Ayato's opinion.

 _So this is what Yui's milkshake tastes like…_ Ayato smirked in triumph.

"Ayato how many times have I told you to keep your personal activities to yourself in your room?!" Reiji scolded a bit irked by his younger brothers actions as he got a cup of water and went back to his room.

The emerald eyed male ignored Reiji and continued hungrily licking Yui's mouth in love with the flavor of the milkshake she had made for herself and pulled away when he couldn't taste it anymore.

"That was a good milkshake." Ayato complimented with an amused smirk as he slowly pulled apart from Yui.

"Yeah it was…" Yui replied still in daze from that amazing kiss.

"Could I have another sample?" The vampire asked with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Sure." Yui smiled knowing what he meant.

"Good answer." Ayato cooed in Yui's ears as he trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck and carried Yui upstairs into his room as she happily sipped her milkshake.

"So much for cooling off tonight." Yui whispered in Ayato's ear he merely smirked back at her and planted another passionate kiss on Yui's once virgin lips.

* * *

Please read Author's Note at the top if you haven't already.

Translations:

*Chinchinashi-Breastless

*Hai-Yes/Okay/I understand

*Ore-sama-Yours Truly

*Arigatou-Thank you

*Sama- an honorific prefix, suitable for someone you respect (or should respect) like an elder, customer, or superior

*Nani-What

Well, how was the stories did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

If you guys want me to make this story a multi-chapter say so in a review or PM me with an idea to include in the story if you have one :D if this becomes a multi-chapter I'll include shout outs to those of you who review and such :D

Check out the community Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! if you'd like to :)

Please read and review.

PS. Don'tcha crave a milkshake right now? I know I do... XD

Your author,

Be Happy, Be Healthy


	2. Good Night Kisses

*Says in a Sing-Song tone* I'm baaa-aack :D

Did ya miss me? It's okay if you didn't...

As you guys can assume I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story after I thought long and hard about a plot that would get you guys intrigued and I'm happy (and healthy ;) to say this this story should have a couple of plot twists that are gonna sparkle your sparkles off! Did anybody get that Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! reference I just made? XD

By the way, I'm now a staff member of a new community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! So check some of the other stories there too and if you wish to become a member or want to post a story on their just PM me or NekoKittens

 **Shout-outs! to** **:** NoUsernameNeeded, PuzzledPeppermint, Guest, dark kitty, Aroosa, Angelic123, Lili88, Neko-Kittens, vesmeralda860, OtakuDL, and SamWolf NightLover for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

After some more heated kissing Yui knew for sure that the feelings she had for Ayato were real, and that the feelings he had for her were just as true.

The petite blonde fell asleep in Ayato's strong slender arms with a gentle smile gracing his lips at the sight of the sleepy blonde.

Although he'd never admit it, just seeing Yui smile was enough of a reason for him to smile too.

He was never sure why, even upon his first time meeting the pink eyed girl he'd grown rather possessive of her.

Any living creature that had the power to make Ayato feel like smiling voluntarily was an entity that had to be under his lock key, an entity that he'd have to have be able to control…

It was an entity that he needed to protect with his life.

Just being with Yui knowing that she'd happily do anything he asked of her made the young vampire prince ecstatic.

This mere mortal was the closest thing to true happiness he'd ever find given the sadistic urges and tendencies of him and his five brothers.

Yui was Ayato's ray of sunshine within his dark God forsaken life, and there was no way in hell he'd ever give her up without a fight even if it was against his own brothers, Ayato would be willing to kill them all without mercy & without a second doubt.

It wasn't as though he completely hated any of them, but they should learn their place, anything Ore-sama wants Ore-sama gets no if's, and's, or but's.

If there was one thing, his old hag of mother taught him it was the he's the best and since the best is better than all the rest that means only the best deserve the best.

In other words, only Ayato is worthy of claiming Yui as his own.

His emerald eyes lovingly stared at the young female in his arms, the curtain happily allowed moon light to seep into the room, beautifully illuminating Yui's sleeping face.

Ayato couldn't help what he was about to do as he leaned in towards Yui's face, his lips caressed hers in a gentle embrace as he slowly closed the gap between the two wrapping his arms around her waist.

Almost instinctively, Yui's arms found Ayato's pristine neck enjoying how tender and soft his cold lips were against her own warmer ones.

The redhead smirked as her hands began to get tangled in his fiery hair he pulled away from the pink eyed girl and painted her collarbone with his feather soft kisses feeling a sense of accomplishment every time he got Yui to moan from his touch.

He loved the power he had over her.

The vampire stopped kissing Yui and in response, she lightly frowned, making Ayato smirk even more, he placed a flaming chaste kiss on her desperate lips which only seemed to plead for more of his attention, more of his affection, more of his touch.

Ayato kissed her quickly again before whispering a quick, "Good night."

"Good night Ayato-sama, have sweet dreams."

 _I will as long as you're in 'em._ Ayato wanted to say, but he didn't want her to get full of herself so he settled for, "Of course I'll have sweet dreams considering how amazing I am those dreams are the only type I get." Ayato declared cockily.

The light haired blonde giggled murmuring, "I love you, Ayato-sama."

Ayato's eyes grew as wide as an ocean, is it possible to choke on air? It seems as though Ayato just did.

"You love me?" The young man stammered in disbelief as he whispered incoherent things to himself.

 _It's understandable for anyone to love me, in fact everyone should love me!_ The redhead cheered himself on trying to calm the erratic beating of his confused dead heart.

He almost wanted to shake Yui awake and demand that she further explain herself before going to sleep.

"Exactly what do you love about me? Why do you love me? What would some naïve mortal know about love? Even my mother and father don't completely comprehend love, hell, they don't even love me, so why would you?!" Ayato almost shouted loud enough to wake Yui up.

 _Should I ask someone smart like that tableware otaku why someone like Yui would love me? Or what love is to begin with…_

Ayato quickly rejected that idea; Reiji doesn't care for anything besides the rules and his fine china.

 _Shu is the oldest and he once had a close relationship with a human male named Edgar maybe he understands mortals and their emotions better than him or any of my other brothers._

The emerald eyed boy decided to go through any other people he could ask mentally as well.

 _Kanato…oh hell no, why did I even think of him?! The only thing he cares about is candy and his Teddy bear there's no way he could know more than Ore-sama about girls especially when he scares girls away. He's so high maintenance._

 _Subaru might be someone I could ask, he's a pretty okay guy when he's not beating stuff up or pissed off, but then again he usually is…he'd probably kill someone for saying that they love him or blush like crazy…he's such a tsundere._

 _Maybe Laito he's been in more relationships than I have so he probably knows how to handle women better than I do and has been confessed to more than once, but then again, he's a HUGE pervert, hell, he's a bigger pervert than me for sure! But then again he probably knows mortal girls better than Shu…_

"Note to self, ask Shu and Laito about mortals, relationships, feelings, and…love." Ayato made his mental note aloud so he'd make sure to remember when he got the chance.

The young vampire prince's emerald green eyes were slowly hidden by his drooping eyelids as he made himself comfortable while trying to sleep next to Yui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Ayato woke up with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He felt his canines involuntarily elongate.

"Ugh, I can't believe I forgot to get desert, but then again Yui's milkshake was pretty satisfying too." The redhead quietly recalled his sweet first kiss with Yui to himself with a large confident smirk plastered on his handsome pale features.

Ayato quickly thought about biting Yui before calling it a day and trying to go back to sleep, but if he were to bite her now then he'd be able to sleep better.

But then that would 'cause the blonde pain…

 _Ugh! What do I care if she'd feel pain? Her pained expressions are actually one of if not, my favorite expression out of all the faces she makes…_ He thought to himself with a crazed gleam in his eyes as his once pleasant grin grew more sadistic.

 _But it's no fun biting Yui when she isn't responsive…I need to see her face etched with pain and pleasure._

 _I guess I'll just wait until tomorrow morning, but as punishment, I'll bite her longer and suck deeper than usual._ The vampire bargained with himself, a twisted grin present on his seemingly angelic features.

He slipped out of Yui's soft bed, as opposed to coming out of his iron maiden* because it wasn't large enough to fit two people comfortably, and went down the grand stairwell and into the garden in the backyard.

Ayato felt like he needed time to himself still not sure how to cope with the warm feelings Yui seemed to coax out from within in him despite how hard Ayato tries to be void of emotion and attachment.

He needed to rely solely on himself the only thing he got from other people was disappointment and betrayal for exhibiting kindness, which is viewed as weakness among the vampire race which Ayato could never be as the child of Karl Heinz, ruler of the entire vampire race and Cordelia the daughter of the Demon King.

Kindness which is equivalent to weakness would only get him laughed at, mocked, and ridiculed as far as his family was concerned…the young teen had a solemn look upon his attractive features as he stared at the moon almost in awe as to how big and bright it was compared to the other stars scattered around the dark sky.

 _So care-free, lively, and beautiful, it had the power to brighten up an almost black sky…Yui's a lot like the moon._ Ayato thought to himself as he rested on a stone bench in between two bushes that held roses as white as snowflakes and blood red roses.

 _I wish I could be a bit more like the moon…_ The royal vampire thought to himself as he entered a peaceful slumber for once with thoughts of Yui plaguing his mind.

The redhead continued ignoring the chorus of noises being produced by his famished stomach as he began smiling solely because of what Yui had said to him.

 _"_ _I love you, Ayato-sama."_

Just those few simple words alone were enough to make Ayato go insane, he needs Yui, he needs her to be his and only his forever, he needs her to never utter those same words to anyone else especially his brothers.

But most importantly, Ayato needs Yui to say those words over and over again for all of eternity, for as long as he's alive and breathing he wants Yui Komori to be his and his alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

1) Based off the game I think it's been established that Ayato sleeps in an iron maiden as opposed to a be so I'll explain what it is: an instrument of torture consisting of a coffin-shaped box lined with iron spikes...I don't know if it has spikes, but know for a fact it can't fit two people

* * *

Okay so have good news and bad news...I'll start with the bad news first.

Bad-School starts in 2 days for me on August 24th *sighs as eyes water*

Bad-Because school starts and that means I won't be able to update as often, but expect me to update on the weekends on Fri-Sunday 1 of the 3 days, but I also plan on trying to work on other stories of mine that I've been neglecting since I started writing this story so I might update once in 3 weekends but for now expect an update at least every other weekend :D

Good-I will update tomorrow or Monday hopefully if I have any spare time I'll try to update this quicker if I get 10 more reviews from you lovely readers :D

Well, how was the story did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

Check out the community Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! if you'd like to :)

 **Shout-outs! to:**

NoUsernameNeeded: Thanks. I liked your one-shot too :D, btw for those of you who don't know it's called 'For the Love of Takoyaki' and I think it's a really cute story full of fluff between Ayato and Yui, please check it out if you haven't already, it's a good, quick read :)

PuzzledPeppermint: Firstly, thanks for the compliment. Yeah *sighs* I'd love to have a milkshake too...or just ice cream in general 'cause I'm hungry for some Ayato, just kidding I'm just hungry in general, I need to eat lunch after this...btw, I love your word choice 'reckon' is such a great word, gosh, I seriously LOVE old timey words like that as opposed to what those young whippersnappers say to each other nowadays...

Guest: Thanks a lot for the compliments but about the breast thing...*almost blushes* how about I just include more kiss scenes okay? XP I don't think I could write anything beyond that without feeling like a pervert...XD

dark kitty: Thanks kitty *pats on the head like a cat* your always so sweet :D do you like fish? I love baked salmon and tilapia XD

Aroosa: I hope your wait wasn't to long and that you enjoyed this chapter :D

Angelic123: Well I could try making you a virtual milkshake if that's any constellation *makes [your favorite flavor] milkshake*, but alas Ayato is not included...thanks for the kind words though

Lili88: Thanks so much, I'm glade you love it hope this update was quick enough

Neko-Kittens: Love the review! :3

vesmeralda860: I'm glad you responded to my question in such a positive, your one of the reasons why I decided to make this a multi-chapter so I hope you continue to like this story

OtakuDL: Thanks, I'm so happy you love it :D Hai reader-chan, daijōbu, watashi no shin'ainaru dokusha wa, watashi wa kono shō o tsukurimashita (okay my dear reader, I just made this chapter) I hope you enjoy it :) I can give you a milkshake, but I can't bring Ayato, gomenasai

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah, I thought the last chapter was a s-s-s too, a short-sweet-story ;P

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Please read and review. Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Sadistic Kisses

I feel like it is necessary to sing this: *Says in a Sing-Song tone* I'm baaa-aack :D

Did ya miss me? It's okay if you didn't...but I just survived my first 2 weeks of school and finished taking a science test and a math test yesterday so I feel pretty accomplished if I do say so myself :D

By the way, I'm now a staff member of a new community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! So check some of the other stories there too and if you wish to become a member or want to post a story on their just PM me or NekoKittens

 **Shout-outs! to:** Guest, SamWolf NightLover, Aroosa, Laura, Guest (2), dark kitty, OtakuDL, FujiwaraAkari, hellokitty70705, and LittleBlueNeko-chan for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

The young vampire sighed to himself, because much to his displeasure he still couldn't fall asleep despite how hard he tried to.

So he settled for the next best thing.

Getting some answers.

The redhead figured that Laito might not be in the manor at this time of night, which wouldn't be much of a surprise to Ayato or any of his other brothers.

So Ayato decided to stop by Shu's room.

The green eyed boy slowly sat up from his resting position on the stone bench in between the rose bushes and used the entrance in the backyard to get inside the large mansion.

Ayato went up the grand stair case in front of the main enterance that leads to the living room to get to the upstairs hallways where all the bedrooms are located.

Shu's bedroom was the first door on the left and Yui's was the last door on the right side of the Victorian styled hall.

The young vampire sighed to himself in slight irritation; he might as well check up on Yui before stopping by Shu's room just to make sure, she's okay, and that none of his brothers were feeding on her.

 _That dumb girl, knowing her, if any of my brother's knocked on her door she'd probably let them in with a kind smile as opposed to being aware of their bloodlust influenced intentions. She's such an innocent gullible idiot…but she's my innocent, gullible, idiot._ The vampire prince thought to himself with a miniscule smile, but it was genuine nonetheless.

Ayato made a right and walked towards Yui's room, he tried to open the door but it was locked, which was quite a surprise to him considering Yui hardly ever locked the door in her room unless she was changing, taking a shower, or trying to concentrate on her homework; Ayato viewed the latter, completing homework, as a waste of time, but he tolerated it since Yui thinks education is important and she can't just hypnotize her teachers into giving her better grades and things of that sort.

 _Did Yui wake up? She was so sleepy though, and it's only been a couple of hours even though humans need at least 7 hours of sleep unlike vampires…unless, somebody's in her room!_

The redhead's anger was starting to boil over as the door to Yui's room remained unfazed by his continual turning and pulling.

 _Whatever, I'll just break the door down!_

The young vampire took a couple of steps away from the door before running towards it like an angry bull with his hand in a tight fist he focused his energy in his right fist before breaking the door knob, and the entire mahogany door, down with one blow.

"Yui!" Ayato shouted slightly panicked.

Ayato went silent, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Yui was still sound asleep but there was some guy with grayish blue hair and cold blue eyes to match staring at Yui like a piece of meat? In adoration? Was it with love?

Either way Ayato didn't like the way this guy was staring at _his_ Yui so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He punched the guy's spine, hard enough to paralyze him.

"Huh, is that all you got?" The questionable young man taunted without tearing his eyes away from the sleeping beauty.

At this point Ayato was beyond pissed off, who the hell did this guy think he was, breaking into his house, staring at his girl, and making fun of him?!

This fool must have a death wish and Ayato is going to see to it that it gets carried out accordingly.

A crazed grin grew widen and wider on Ayato's seemingly angelic features as he questioned, "You want to know who I am?"

"Well not really, but since it doesn't look like you plan on leaving I might as well, try to attempt at making conversation with you." The impudent young man replied with a smirk as he continued to stare at Yui's blissful demeanor.

"Oh Ayato, don't put your hands there! You're such a naughty boy!" Yui giggled to herself in her sleep, both boys just stared at the blonde dumbfounded.

Ayato couldn't help but smirk, who would've thought that his _innocent_ little Yui had dreams like that…oh well, at least she was dreaming of him and not one of his brothers.

The other young man in the room started fuming, "Ayato?" he repeated aloud, "Who in the effing hell is Ayato?!" The dark haired man practically screamed obviously envious of a certain redhead.

"Well wouldn't you like to know…"

"Yes I would!" The blue eyed male practically barked like a…dog? Of some sort…finally tearing his eyes away from Yui for the first time that entire conversation.

Ayato took his time walking over to the intruder as his cocky grin turned into a twisted glower oozing with pure malice towards his uninvited guest; his eyes flashed the same shade of gold as his insane father.

"I am," Ayato took a deep breath, "Ayato," he focused his energy in his right fist, "Sakamaki!" then released his hatred filled fist upon the intruders handsome face, fully aware that he had broken more than just this guy's nose but at this point in time he was giving less than a damn about that.

"T-those eyes!" The young man stammered in shock, they looked more demonic then his emerald green ones, unlike Ayato's green eyes these gold ones really did make him look like a manic. It appears as though the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Ayato didn't respond he just stepped on the young man's rib cage, breaking his ribs in the process as he sunk his foot deeper into the young man's flesh, enjoying his torment filled screams as Ayato just goes in deeper and deeper that same crazed smile on his face.

People consider singing a form of beautiful music, but Ayato thought screaming possessed a more melodic undertone that was far superior to the vocal abilities showcased while singing.

Screams of fear, pain, despair, all of it was music to his sadistic ears.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

I was planning on uploading a new chapter and updating this story last weekend but we were celebrating my brother's birthday and went out into the state fair to celebrate, plus I had a ton of homework, and I usually try to reread a story at least once before posting it, and I wasn't really feeling up to typing especially 'cause I wanted to make sure I posted a good quality chapter.

Some good news is that I do plan on updating Be Our Guest after this chapter so be sure to check it out if your interested.

In addition, this weekend is a three day weekend for me since Memorial-actually I think it's labor day...yeah Labor Day is this Monday so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in another chapter that's longer than this one! Doesn't that sound great! But alas I still have a reflection/essay like assignment that I have to typed up as well as Spanish vocabulary words to study for a quiz I have next week and such, so as you can tell I'm somewhat busy, so if you really want me to update quickly please don't be afraid to read and review since this story is currently at 21 when it reaches 30ish 31 I will make sure to update something good for my beloved readers.

Happy Labor Day (I think XD)

 **PS.** Has anyone ever heard of this anime/manga called Blood Lad? It's also an anime/manga with vampires and let me tell you it is the I've fallen head over heels in love with the plot, characters, and concept. Staz C. Blood is probably my latest obsession along with Rin Okamura from Ao no Exorcist! XD Both of those anime/manga's are bloody AWESOME I love them both SO much!

* * *

I need to chill out 'cause it's time for...

 **Shout-out's! to:**

Guest: Well I'm glad you loved the chapter because I loved your review, it was so sweet, thank you. I hope you didn't have to wait too long :D with kind reviews like yours I'll be able to update in no time :D

SamWolf NightLover: Swellio? I don't think I've ever hear someone say or type that to me...I like the sound of though XD Yeah, I understood that he'd taken out the spikes, but I imagined it'd be a bit cramped in there if it were accommodating 2 people, you know?

Aroosa: WOW! Just seeing how excited you were made me excited XD It was my pleasure to update this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Laura: I'm trying to keep Ayato in character and considering his life experiences I feel as though it'd be difficult for him to properly grasp the idea of love and how to know that he's in it, which is why I didn't make him confess as soon as Yui did, I want him to find out what love is for himself and decide whether or not he feels that way towards Yui. Who cares about your English being French is cool, I was able to understand what you were trying to say anyway, that's all that matters :D

Guest (2): I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am flattered by your words

dark kitty: *Gently scratches behind your ear* That's cool, I really like seafood too, especially shrimp; however, I'd never try something like squid or octopus, that seems really gross X( and trust me, you'd LOVE the taste of well prepared tilapia :D You didn't ask for too much here *gives you a side of sardines and milk* I doubt those two would taste very good together though... XD

OtakuDL: My reaction to your reaction: Hi, OMG a new review, I loved. I don't actually know Japanese *almost blushes* it'd be cool if I did though I had a friend who went school there for a couple of years...hope you enjoyed the chapter though :)

FujiwaraAkari: Well...I'm glad you liked the chapter so much :D this one probably wasn't as romantic as the less but I hope you enjoyed regardless

hellokitty70705: I'm glad you thought the chapter was amazing as I said to Laura, I'm really trying to capture the exact way Ayato would react to someone saying that, I mean he's a sadist after all, and with a mother like Cordelia I know for a fact that he has no clue what _sane_ love is. When I read the last part it made me feel bad, but it motivated me to post a new chapter today no matter what :) so I really hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the kind words :D I like your username, 'cause I'm a huge fan of Hello Kitty

LittleBlueNeko-chan: I really like your profile picture it's so cute and colorful, I don't think you had to wait to long for the next chapter XD thanks for being the 10th to review, and thanks for the compliment hardly anything is as good as nice cold milkshake so I completely understand XD And I will continue doing my best for you and all my other readers :D

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Well, how was the story did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Please read and review. Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	4. Bloodlust Induced Kisses

It's not necessary to sing this: *Says in a Sing-Song tone* I'm baaa-aack :D I felt like doing it anyway though :P

I'm now in my 4th week of school I think and now I have to take a math quiz every Friday...*sighs*

By the way, I'm now a staff member of a new community called Love Bleeds, Sucks, and Bites Hard! So check some of the other stories there too and if you wish to become a member or want to post a story on their just PM me or NekoKittens

 **Attention:** **I had no intention of including any Mukami or even Ruki Mukami in my story I just made up an OC for this story that just so happened to be similar to Ruki who I actually had to look up because I totally had no clue who he was, I mean I had an idea of who he was since I saw the DiaLovers OVA but I haven't learned any of the Mukami's names, character traits, or facial features it was just a PURE COINCIDENCE. However, if you lovely readers would like for me to make my OC Ruki instead tell me in a review or PM just let me know somehow, until then he's just referred to as an intruder and such. The power is in your hands, I don't mind either way, I just want you guys to be happy and healthy :P**

 **Shout-outs! to:** NoUsernameNeeded, Shiro, Sue, kawaiijuuzou, Guest, Aroosa, SamWolf NightLover, LittleBlueNeko-chan, dark kitty, and FujiwaraAkari for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Pain…

Pain was the only thing Ayato ever knew.

Pain was the only thing Ayato ever felt.

Pain is the only thing he wants anyone who even thinks about defying him to feel.

Pain was a synonym for pleasure to Ayato.

Pain filled screeches and other harmonious melodies are the only things he wants to hear from the bastard who for some reason thought that he's allowed to stare at _his_ Yui and taunt him in his own estate, the nerve.

 _Maybe I should kill this guy and drink all his blood, after all I am famished and it's been awhile since I've feed from Chinchinasi…_ Ayato thought to himself with a wicked grin upon his twisted features.

"You know what I think I might let you survive—"

Ayato didn't get to finish get to finish his phrase before a strong fist connected with his jaw.

"I really don't give a shit, how demonic your eyes may look, but no one can tell me what to do, and I mean NO ONE!" The dark haired intruder bellowed his eyes turning an icier shade of blue than possible for any mere mortal.

Wait does that mean this guy isn't human? It'd make sense if he was able to sneak into a house of vampires, but if he isn't a human being then exactly what the hell is this guy?!

And more importantly why he so interested with Yui?

"Oh really? No one's allowed to tell you what to do? That's good to know, but I'm not telling you what to do, I'm commanding you to get out of this house before you make me reconsider sparing your life." Ayato responded with a malicious glower towards the irritating smart mouth boy who seems to be about his age as he stood and brushed off his punch like it was nothing.

After Ayato, finished dusting himself off he realized two things.

Number 1, this guy isn't human.

Number 2, how the hell is it possible that Yui is still asleep when they've been fighting for who knows how long…

Ayato walking towards the young blonde's sleeping form as he tried to decipher whether or not the girl is legitimately deaf.

The young red head saw two small black objects lodged in both of Yui's ears they almost resembled…noise canceling earbuds?

Oh, that totally makes sense, they must be a really good brand, Ayato totally could've used those when Laito invited a 'friend' over his over for the night…that was one of the worst nights of his life, he had half a mind to kill the girl Laito was messing around with since he couldn't get a blink of shut eye before having his ears violated by their erotic sounds.

"Are you paying any attention to me?!" The intruder angrily shouted at the golden eyed vampire prince as he threw a second jaw breaking punch.

This one was way more powerful than the last one Ayato had gotten hit with earlier in their fight; Ayato crashed out the door in Yui's room and painfully tumbled down the stairs in the grand stair case.

"I told you I do what I wanna do, and ignoring me is a deadly mistake, if you underestimate me like that again it may very well lead to your demise." The slender young man taunted with a cocky smirk as he began closing the door to Yui's room.

"Don't start getting cocky you little asshole, I haven't even warmed up yet!" Ayato shouted ferociously as he teleported back into Yui's room.

"H-how'd you do that? I wasn't aware that you could teleport!" The young man explained baffled.

"Well how's about we take this fight outside? Shall we." The vampire prince proposed as he grabbed the darker haired pale young man by the collar latching both his hands in a tight vice grip around his neck making his veins pulse even more due to loss of air and blood circulation.

The throbbing of his neck alone was enough to make Ayato's mouth water in sheer desire.

The sadist let his victim's body drag, at first he struggled and protested, trying to put up a good fight but as he was deprived of more and more air his pleas fell on deaf ears as his screams turned into muffled groans.

"C'mon friend, don't die on me yet, you don't wanna continue this game of cat and mouse a little longer?" Ayato cooed golden eyes shimmering under the moon light giving him an air supernatural power and beauty as he threw the intruder's almost lifeless body on the dirt of the rose garden in the backyard.

"Mhm!" The intruder's seemingly lifeless eyes were reignited with a passionate fire as he stood up to his feet and glared at Ayato's smug demeanor.

He delivered a swift round house kick to Ayato's stomach as his canines elongated a seemingly vampiric length…

Ayato felt all the air in his lungs flee as he became short of breath and flew back several meters from this 'person's' one direct attack.

 _Is this guy a vampire? But how could that be no vampire in his or her right mind would dare challenge my brothers or me unless instructed to or hired by that man…_

"Hey whatever your name is, did my father, Karl Heinz, hire or send you over here as a test for me?" Ayato questioned still extremely irritated by the teenager.

"Huh, you wish," the young man scoffed rudely, "I hate your father and all those connected to him, including you!"

"Does that mean you know who I am, and you were purposefully trying to kill me?!" Ayato yelled furiously.

"Yup, I loathe your very existence." The bloody bastard smiled towards an extremely pissed off Ayato.

Ayato rubbed the part of his faced that had been punched multiple times, he almost gasped at the sight.

He was bleeding!

He could not stand for this he was to become the next King of the Vampire Race there's no way he'd let this wannabe show him whose boss!

"Ah well it's good to know what you hate me." Ayato grinned.

"Prepare to die!" Both teens yelled simultaneously baring their fangs threateningly at the other, Ayato's eyes flashing a vibrant yellow-gold whilst the unnamed person's own orbs flash an icy electrical blue.

"I'll make sure to end you here and now!" The other boy seemed to howl?

As their fight grew more intense it seems as though the two were of equal match for each other blow for blow, beads of sweat began accumulating on both boys foreheads.

 _Shit! Taking this guy on would've been no problem if I hadn't lost blood, weren't sleep deprived, and had gotten to feed from that idiotic girl, sure I've limited how frequently drank her blood to test my endurance and my own personal strength but this is just plain stupid, it's been more than 3 weeks, I'm practically running on empty…too bad it's not a full moon._ Ayato bitterly thought to himself after he landed a sharp kick upon the guy's spine.

Ayato heard several cracks after he made contact with his opponent's vertebrae column which made the sanity of his already demented grin wane even more.

 _Shit! Taking this guy on would've been no problem if I hadn't lost so much blood surprisingly enough this redheaded idiot is pretty hard to beat, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him or his powers as a fellow creature of the night…too bad it's not a full moon._ The darker haired mile reflected after coughing up large amounts of blood.

Blood…

Blood!

BLOOD!

The one liquid that Ayato's been craving for who knows how long.

Oh how Ayato yearned for its sweet metallic taste to flow down his desert of a throat.

Ayato wanted it so much.

Ayato _needed_ it so much.

And Ayato was gonna make sure he got what he needed.

The vampire prince came to an abrupt stop just before stomping on his opponents head instead Ayato decided to pull him up from his disheveled spot from the ground and lunged at the guy's throat capturing it in his cold vice grip once again.

"I just can't resist temptation forever especially when you waste so much of that liquid red gold in front of a vampire," the red head released a humorless chuckle at the end of his phrase, "I mean how dumb can you get?" Ayato cooed lethal gold eyes shimmering in amusement as his eyes glazed over with bloodlust.

"What?! Your gonna drink from me? What about the sacrificial bride can't you drink from her?"

"Sure I could always drink from her but your right here, besides she'd be too sleepy to give me what I desire at the moment…" Ayato slowly whispered into the ear of his soon-to-be victim.

The intruders face quickly lost its color growing paler the purest of snow.

Another thing Ayato craved, expressions of fear, faces etched with panic and torment, nervous sweat, frightened eyes, and shaking knees, he loved all those mannerisms.

The moment when his victim realizes they're nothing but prey and he's a greedy blood thirsty predator that won't stop until his hunger is satiated…too bad he's got a voracious appetite.

Ayato lowered the collar of the boy before he hungrily chomped down on the young male's throat thrusting his teeth in as deeply as possible as he could into crook between the intruders neck and shoulder.

The dark haired boy shrieked in agony, the red head was lulled by a chorus of shrill screams of torment already escaping his mouth as he plummets closer and closer to his death.

At this point in time Ayato could honestly say that he was beyond ecstatic.

The young vampire eagerly chugged down quart upon quart of blood, yet he still yearned for more, the young man's screams grew quieter like a flickering light bulb until it was completely dull.

Ayato could feel that the intruder was still just barely breathing and conscious, but Ayato was giving less than a damn at this point, all he wants, all he needs, all he lives for is blood & power.

"Hey Ayato what's up, what are you doing with—"

"Shut the hell up Laito! Don't you have some under-aged girl to screw or something?!" The fiery haired vampire quipped.

The intruder used this chance to shove himself away from Ayato and run away releasing an animalistic bark shouting, "You're lucky there wasn't a full moon otherwise you would've seen the real me!"

"Umm… Ayato, you've got something on your face." Laito explained.

"Yeah I know Laito, it's called blood you've had some before haven't you?" Ayato sarcastically responded.

"I'm not quite sure, I'm pretty sure I'm allergic." Laito joked with his brother.

"Well that's a pity."

"Ayato, since when could your eyes change color they resemble the same gold hue as _that man's_ …" Laito stammered slightly baffled, but mostly appalled, he hated everything that reminded him of that man almost as much as he hates things that remind him of Cordelia.

"Laito let's have a family meeting about our little friend, the intruder. Go gather the rest of our brothers into the living room."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I need to...," Ayato further inspected himself, "freshen up."

"If I must, I suppose I will since your clothes are covered in blood…as usual." Laito sighed as he entered the house.

"By the way, Laito why'd you chose to enter through the backyard instead of the front door?" Ayato questioned his Fedora hat wearing brother.

"Because Reiji gave me a curfew and I didn't want him to b waiting by the front door and then punish me or something so…I was trying to avoid him." Laito muttered which made Ayato laugh.

"Ore-sama would never show or display fear towards anyone regardless of any punishment."

"Yeah, yeah I know, Ore-sama's the greatest." Laito playfully teased when he was almost out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your saying that some guy snuck into Yui's room?" Reiji questioned baffled.

"Exactly but he wasn't a normal human." Ayato added.

"The nerve of the punk trying to enter our domain!" Subaru seethed in anger.

"What made him seem different from a normal human? I and Teddy want to know Ayato-kun." Kanato questioned curiously.

"Well this guy was definitely stronger and faster than a human, he kept growling and barking like an animal of some sort and before he left he said I was lucky that there wasn't a full moon or something." Ayato further explained.

"What's that's supposed to mean…" Shu drawled as he lay lazy on the couch one lid barely open as he listened to his iPod with only one ear bud as opposed to two.

"Actually I think he might've been a—"

The doorbell rang interrupting Ayato.

"Who's at the door by this hour?" Reiji questioned extremely irritated, "They didn't even call to let us know they'd be stopping by in advance, this person's manners are quite deplorable." The raven haired boy chastised.

Soon afterwards, the red eyed bespectacled vampire got up from his elegant mahogany chair encrusted with red rubies and opened the door; he grimaced at the sight and released an irritated sigh.

"What are you doing here?!" Ayato spat disdainfully, saying what all his brothers were thinking give or take a couple of words.

"Well, I'm offended can't a father just drop by and say hello to his sons?"

"A father definitely would, but that still doesn't explain why _you're_ here." Ayato sharply retorted with a scowl.

"I've got something important to discuss to you about a new threat, plus I love you all, having a couple father to son to son to son to son to son to son chats once in a while couldn't right?"

"Wrong." All six Sakamaki's responded at once extremely wary of their father's important news, already suspicious of the true intentions of his visit.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

I was planning on uploading a new chapter and updating this story but I couldn't 'cause I had a ton of homework, and I actually only read this as I was typing, but I tried really hard to post something really great for you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Some good news is that I recently updated my other story called Be Our Guest about 2 days ago so be sure to check it out if your interested, it'd mean a lot because I feel like almost no one cares about that story any more which is really sucky for me because I typed more than 6000 words for that chapter to please my readers but it seems as though I've been abandoned for the most part...*sigh*

Thanks so much for reaching the review goal, it made me super duper happy to see how much you all are enjoying this :D the new goal is 40ish 41, I know you can handle that easily 'cause you guys are AWESOME, thanks so much for your support :D

Happy Late Rosh Hashanah

 **PS.** Has anyone ever heard of this anime/manga called Blood Lad? It's also an anime/manga with vampires and let me tell you it is the I've fallen head over heels in love with the plot, characters, and concept. Staz C. Blood is probably my latest obsession along with Rin Okamura from Ao no Exorcist! XD Both of those anime/manga's are bloody AWESOME I love them both SO much!

 **PPS.** If the intruder wasn't human than what do **you** think he is? Be sure to post your answers and thoughts in a lovely review :)

* * *

It's time for...

 **Shout-out's! to:**

NoUsernameNeeded: *Hand you a chill pill* Dude calm down no one dies yet ;P plus I didn't intend to make that Ruki, I never knew you could be this violent XD I really hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks so much for your continual support and please update your story it's super great (I'll even be your unofficial beta if you send me a DocX)

Shiro: Thanks so much for the praise I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, the name Shiro reminds me of Ao no Exorcist, have you ever watched that show before?

Sue: I loved your review XD

kawaiijuuzou: The answer to your question is explained in the chapter friend :P I hope this update was soon enough and you saying that I always come up with good chapters made me smile, so thank you for reading

Guest: As I said before, I don't know if that's Ruki, I'm gonna let the readers decide, but worry not my friend, no one dies...yet, and there will definitely be a love triangle, a love pentagon gives off more of a harem vibe

Aroosa: Yeah...Yui is a bit naughty XD, I'm not sure if it's Ruki though, if you want it to be him though *dresses up like a genie* than I shall grant your wish XD thanks for praising my writing skills, it almost made me blush, no joke, but it did make me smile, this chapter is longer than the last one, and if you check out Be Our Guest you'll be more than pleased when you see how long it is, and how it returns back to the present time at the end :D happy reading! XD

SamWolf NightLover: Yup, Ayato's a sadist, that's what he does XD I've only heard the op a couple of times, I wish the anime was long, but I totally adore the manga plus it's way longer, I'm on chapter 60 but 61 hasn't been published/translated yet X'C

LittleBlueNeko-chan: Yeah, I have a somewhat dirty sense of humor, but incorporating it is fun so I did XD glad you enjoyed it :D Thanks for your kind words, and yeah after reading Ruki's bio on the wikia he actually is kinda of a spoiled brat so I think he got karma thrown in his face when he became poor, it's not like he was a good person and bad stuff happened to him, then I'd have pity for him. If you want Ruki to be included instead of the OC be sure to let me know :)

dark kitty: *Continues scratching* No problem I love Hello Kitty and if I had a cat I'd love to scratch her all the time too XD I totally agree shrimp is the but octopus and stuff would probably make me barf XD You totally should ask your mom to get it for you it tastes fabulous to me :D I think you'd like it :) The snacks and the story was no problem, I'm happy just reading these and seeing how much people actually enjoy my writing it brings me a lot of happiness :D Enjoy your nap, I think I'll take one too after one last shout out

FujiwaraAkari: Here's another chapteeeeeeer XD I don't mind the length of your review at, it's perfect, I honestly love all of the reviews I get no matter the length as long as they're sincere and honest. Google translator is great isn't it XD Argentina is such a cool place I had to do a project in Spanish class about, it's probably one of if not my favorite Spanish speaking country :D be proud, you've got a super cool heritage :D The guy who looked at Yui was supposed to be an OC named Jacob or Alex or something, but he might end up being Ruki Mukami depending on what you lovely readers want. There won't be any killing yet, but Ayato doesn't mind getting his hands dirty to get what he wants...I hope you enjoy this chapter though

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Well, how was the story did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Please read and review. Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	5. Reassuring Kisses

I'm now in my 5th week of school starting tomorrow and now I have to take a math quiz every Friday...*sighs* and a science quiz...*bigger sigh*

 **Attention:** **I've decided to include the Mukami's**

 **Shout-outs! to:** SamWolf NightLover, Aroosa, LittleBlueNeko-chan, OtakuDL, Shiro, NoUsernameNeeded, Noelle Anna-Marie, FujiwaraAkari, and Harlyn for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

"Really are you sure this is important news because we'd all just prefer if you left regardless of whether or not you're our father." Shu spat bitterly extremely annoyed that they were having this family meeting in the middle of the night when he could be asleep scratch that when he _should_ be asleep.

"Well, it looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The white haired golden eyed vampire teased his son.

"More like shouldn't have woken up on any side of the bed at all…" The orange-blonde haired boy sighed to himself displeased with the current situation.

"Aww, does someone need a time out?" Karl cooed teleporting into the manor as he began pinching his eldest son's pale cheeks with a wide toothy grin.

The rest of the brothers laughed at how stoic and nonchalant Shu was being towards their _overly affectionate_ father, they all knew it was just an act.

All he ever does is act; he's just like a peacock, seemingly beautiful and peaceful when in reality they're such shallow and conceited creatures.

In reality, Karl Heinz was the hugest sadist they've ever met.

Everything about him is fake his position as a politician, pretending to be the school doctor, just so he could be seen by most as a people person as a humanitarian someone has a big heart and care about everyone.

All of it was a bunch of lies that no one ever questioned everyone sees him as a saint when he's anything but hence why none of his sons could stand him.

He's a terribly selfish human being who never cared for anyone else but himself his entire life, even with this accursed Adam and Eve project he doesn't care about any of his sons finding true happiness in marriage. He doesn't care if they ever get their own happily ever after. He doesn't care they become polygamists like him.

He didn't even care enough to actually love all the women he impregnated, his own cousin Christa and then locked her in a castle, marrying Cordelia just for her demon blood as the daughter of the Demon King, and hell knows why he decided to marry Beatrix, but he didn't even care enough to stop his son from hiring a vampire hunter from killing his wife.

All that man cares about is finding someone to fulfill his damned Adam and Eve project, at this point he's so desperate that he's willing to turn a bunch of random orphans into vampires just to help sped up the process of someone becoming the next Vampire King, overthrowing him, marrying the sacrificial bride, and creating an almost superhuman species by mixing the blood of a vampire and human into several vessels after the two reproduce.

Is happiness or love a factor in that plan? It doesn't look like it…

"Just hurry up and tell us whatever important news you said you need to share with us." Reiji commanded with an exasperated sigh at his father's childishness; he began rubbing his forehead in small circles to relieve the incoming headache that he knew would happen if he had to deal with dad's nonsense for another minute.

"Say please."

"God damn it old man, stop screwing around and just tell us the damned information you came here to tell us we have to go to school tomorrow in case you didn't notice. And Shu looks like he's ready to kill someone if he loses another minute of sleep!" Subaru shouted frustrated with both of his fists tightly balled up and ready to let loose as per usual.

"Well that wasn't very nice at all…" Karl cooed his voice dropping several octaves, tone dangerously low as he teleported to where the hot tempered white haired red eyed vampire was leaning on the wall.

The Vampire King quickly put Subaru in a head lock that would allow him to break his neck in less than a second.

"Damn it let go of me old man." Subaru barked maliciously glaring at his father.

"Call me old man one more time and you'll be in a wheel chair like an old man." The sadistic King said with a smile towards his youngest son as all his other sons grew paler than they were naturally.

"I do whatever the hell I want to do!" Subaru declared sticking to his guns, the father and son had a glare off, neither one of them backing down.

"Please." Reiji interjected put of nowhere.

"Please what son?" Karl asked innocently still maintaining the lethal grip around his youngest son's head ready to snap his pristine neck at any time.

"Could you please tell us to what do we owe this pleasurable unexpected visit from our dear beloved father?" Reiji asked politely with a courteous smile.

"Well since you asked so politely unlike silly Su-kun over here I'll tell you what I have to say."

"Thank God…" Ayato and Laito muttered under their breath both rolling they're emerald green eyes in slight annoyance towards their fathers playful antics; it was enough to make Reiji almost blow his top hence why he rubbed his forehead in circles.

"Subaru if you ever try pulling all of that rebellious teenager shit on me again I will make sure you face a fate worse than burning in hell." The white haired golden eyed vampire said with that same pleasant smiles present on his facial features and complete seriousness in his shimmering gold eyes.

"Hmm…where shall I begin with this most informative tale?" Karl pondered to himself pretending to comb the invisible beard that he doesn't have as he took a seat in Reiji's favorite ruby encrusted chair, said vampire took a seat on the couch next to Kanato and Shu as he started counting to 10 in a desperate attempt to go to his happy place.

"The intruder who just barged in here and Ayato-chan had to fight with was none other than Ruki Mukami."

"Well who exactly is he?" Reiji questioned sleek black eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion.

"He is the eldest son of the Werewolf King, Andrew Mukami, who's is also my arch rival and nemesis."

"Wait a second did you say WEREWOLF?!" The Sakamaki brother's exclaimed beyond baffled except for Reiji who lost his composure for about a minute and Shu whom of which had both eyes wide open and had taken both of his earbuds out of his ears.

"Yes I did say werewolf." Karl replied calmly much to his son's displeasure.

Why didn't he them about something this important earlier?! What would he gain from keeping a huge secret like this?

"Why would he have sent his son after Chinchinasi?" Ayato questioned with a glared his remember the dark haired werewolf.

"I believe that within one my inner circles there is a mole or double agent of some sort relaying information to that accursed Mukami dog right under my nose…rest assured they will be taken care of accordingly." Karl frowned with a determined gleam in his eye.

"Yeah but how does that relate to Bitch-chan?"

"Heh, what a cute nickname son." The Vampire King grinned a sincere smile amused by his son's nickname for Yui.

"Thanks." Laito beamed, "It's about time someone realized how cute my nickname for her was."

"Can we please get on topic; Ore-sama would like to know how Chinchinasi is involved with these damned Mukami's."

"Well Ayato, number one that nickname isn't endearing at all like your brother's…Number 2, with this new found knowledge that Mukami is probably trying to prevent me from finally implementing my Adam and Eve project by stealing away Eve. Most likely to leave the rest of my research completely and utterly useless, which just won't do." The white haired vampire further explained to his curious sons.

"Couldn't we just get another sacrificial bride and let 'em take Yui?" Shu questioned extremely bored.

"Of course not you numbskull!" Reiji chastised his older brother with an irritated scowl.

"I'll have to agree with Reiji, Yui Komori is the 1st bride to actually survive being with you six sadists an impressive feat in itself," Karl teased, "toppled by the fact that she hadn't died after the full moon, plus she bares Cordelia's heart, so there definitely must be something special about her."

"Therefore, all of you must protect Yui with your lives if it comes down to it I'd prefer you killed whoever tries to kill her even if it's one of you, but especially if it's one those Mukami's for obvious reasons, that includes you too Shu." The golden eyed vampire taunted his eldest with an exuberant smirk.

Karl stood up from Reiji's favorite chair ready to take his leave, "As my sons and the future heirs to all my companies, wealth, and royal position you can't lose Yui to that dog scum no matter what, and I'll try to pay the bastard of a King a little visit." Karl explained his last few words seriously.

"Well good night sons. I hope we can have another one of these son to son to son to son to son to son chats sometime soon." Karl smiled before showing himself out.

"Hey Ayato you're not gonna ask _that man_ about what was up with your eyes." Laito whispered quietly to Ayato.

"Ore-sama doesn't need advice from that old fool." Ayato quickly replied indignant.

"Sure whatever." Laito backed off as he along with rest of the brothers went upstairs and back into their own separate rooms.

"Wait a second, until we take down these Mukami's we should take turns sleeping with Yui or having her sleep in one of our rooms to ensure she doesn't get kidnapped." Reiji proposed.

"Good idea tableware otaku, she'll be sleeping with Ore-sama first end of discussion." Ayato smirked before teleporting to where his father was outside.

"Yes Ayato-chan what did you wanna see me about?"

"Firstly, don't call me Ayato-chan. Secondly, why did my eyes change color during my fight with Ruki?"

"It means your true powers are awakening, I'm proud, it looks like your good for nothing mother was right about something."

"What's that?"

"That you'll surpass your brothers eventually because you're full of surprises."

Ayato didn't comment on his father's praise he simply asked, "What color do a werewolf's eyes change when they've awakened their full potential?"

"An icy blue."

And with that, Karl Heinz disappeared into the shadows and Ayato went back inside the mansion.

"Ayato-sama…" The young red haired vampire heard the blonde whimper bashful.

"Yeah, what d'ya want Chinchinasi?"

The girl blushed a deep shade of red, "I started to feel really warm and I was wondering if you could come sleep with me upstairs to help cool me down."

The emerald eyed vampire smirked before teleporting to where Yui was, "I knew you wanted me."

"You're such a naughty girl Yui…" Ayato seemed to purr seductively into Yui's exposed neck as he planted kisses as light as feathers upon Yui's pale neck.

He carried the young girl bridal style back into her room, as they laid on her rose pink bed the small blonde snuggled into the vampire prince and wrapped her arms around him, in turn he played with her soft cherry scented blonde locks.

Ayato stared at Yui's sleeping face and smiled, he stared out at the moon and it calmed him, he remembered his conversation with his father.

 _"Your true powers are awakening, I'm proud, it looks like your good for nothing mother was right about something...that you'll surpass your brothers eventually because you're full of surprises."_

It was the first time in Ayato's entire existence that he actually thought of his father and smiled, a small smile, but a genuine one nonetheless.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

I wasn't planning on uploading a new chapter today or updating this story especially 'cause I had a ton of homework, and I actually only read this as I was typing, but I tried really hard to post something really great for you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Some good news is that I recently updated my other story called Be Our Guest a couple hours ago so be sure to check it out if your interested, it'd mean a lot because I feel like almost no one cares about that story any more which is really sucky for me because I typed more than 8000 words between the last 2 chapters I posted for my readers but it seems as though I've been abandoned for the most part...*sigh*

Thanks so much for reaching the review goal, it made me super duper happy to see how much you all are enjoying this :D the new goal is 50ish 51, I know you can handle that easily 'cause you guys are AWESOME, thanks so much for your support :D

* * *

It's time for...

 **Shout-out's! to:**

SamWolf NightLover: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D

Aroosa: Your guess was CORRECT! :D Yeah, I read Ruki's backstory he used to be a terrible person even as young child, disrespecting other people just because he was rich...yup this story will definitely have plenty of Ayayui moments, and I'm glad these updates make you giddy x2, I work hard for kind readers like you :D

LittleBlueNeko-chan: Yup, that Karl he's a funny one XD It wasn't supposed to be Ruki, but now it is, go figure :D *Happily gives you some strawberry milk and fish* for you my dear they can come together :P thanks, I hope you have a pawesome day too *gently scratches behind ear since your a cat* I'm glad you loved the chapter 'cause I loved your review :)

OtakuDL: Hello, yeah due to poplar demand I'm gonna include the Mukami's, heh, Papamaki is such a cute nickname. Isn't not really gorey but it's a great aime/manga you should totally read it :P The intruders a werewolf, I'm glad you checked out Be Our Guest, how did you feel about the last chapter? I'd really love to know. :)

Shiro: Heh, I had a feeling you would, action scenes are so entertaining and cool so I just tried my hardest to make it seem as such, so I'm very glad that you liked it, and I'm quite aware this chapter didn't have any, but there will be plenty more to come especially between Ruki and Ayato. You have got great taste in anime/manga :P I'm waiting for chapter 61 of Blood Lad too, I felt like it's at cliffy since Bell just confessed, I really wanna see what happens. Have you ever watched Naruto before?

NoUsernameNeeded: No problem I'm glad to be of service XD BTW that vampire pun sucked, jk XD Your right he is a werewolf, and sorry looks like you shouldn't be thanking God 'cause the wolf was Ruki

Noelle Anna-Marie: She might've once been scarred by hearing noises coming from Laito's room and decided to purchase those earbuds XP She just put 'em on before going to sleep. You are also correct, the intruder was a werewolf

FujiwaraAkari: I'm totally glad you loved the chapter hopefully you'll enjoy this one too, yup, you're correct btw, your country is awesome, but already finished my project on it like two years ago XD Have you ever made empanadas?

Harlyn: Thanks dudette, your amazing too :) Yup the intruder was Ruki, hope this update was soon enough ;P

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Well, how was the story did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Please read and review. Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	6. Dedicated Kisses

I'm now in my 2nd quarter of school starting tomorrow and now I have to take a math quiz every Friday...*sighs* and a science quiz...*bigger sigh* STILL, plus the worst part about the end of the quarter is every teacher trying to squeeze in as many tests and projects as possible hence why I had to take a break from updating as much as I would like to more often

 **Attention:** **I've decided to include the Mukami's also there are some pretty important author's notes at the end so read 'em when your done with the chapter please**

 **Shout-outs! to:** cherry blossom, SamWolf NightLover, kawaiijuuzou, Aroosa, LittleBlueNeko-chan, Shiro, OtakuDL, CookieDarling, Edheads699, and Neko-Kittens for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Ayato awoke to a bright sun still ruling over the azure blue sky.

The young red haired man just hissed as he stepped out of his iron maiden, who would've thought two people could sleep so comfortably in a medieval torture device?

Speaking of which, where's Yui?

Did she wake up before Ayato?

She probably did considering that, humans like to wake up while the sun is up unlike vampires which are usually more active during the night but can still manage during the day.

Ayato groggily glanced at the antique mahogany clock that was proudly perched on the ruby red walls of his room

In a desperate attempt to rub the sleep from his emerald green orbs the young vampire stepped into the bathroom and commenced his daily afternoon routine; he washed his face, brushed his teeth, took a long hot shower to help ease his slightly tensed muscles from his fight a couple hours ago, threw on his uniform and styled his fiery hair in its usually disheveled but attractive mess with a few small fingertips worth of Axe hair gel to help keep his hair in place for the most part.

He quickly took one last glance at himself in the mirror and smirked cockily.

 _Lookin' good…as usual._

Ayato checked his antique reddish brown mahogany clock once again after he sadly separated himself from his reflection, contrary to popular belief, the concept of vampires having no reflection in a mirror is completely false if you're a purebred and even amongst lesser vampires who were turned it is possible for vampires to create the optical illusion that they have no reflection or never appear in photos but that's just mind manipulation, a specialty among the vampire race.

 _It's 4 o' clock that only leaves about an hour before we have to go to school…and I've still gotta ask the sloth and the hentai* about my despicably warm feelings towards a certain blonde._

 _To think that a Ayato Sakamaki, a vampire prince of the highest nobility would waste my precious time and energy asking about some insolent mortal female…maybe I'd be better off disposing of her or killing her if these terribly pleasant emotions don't subside._

 _I mean I should be ruthless! Relentless! Having any types of feelings for someone could lead to my own downfall, if any enemies were to discover…Oh, who cares Ore-sama is strong enough to take down ANY and EVERY threat that comes mine or Chichinashi's way! For sure!_

The emerald eyed boy dragged his feet against the polished hardwood floors of his room and down the stairs, he was sure he could anything his brothers had to throw at him, but what if they make fun of him for having feeling for Yui? He'd never be able to live it down.

Literally, considering he and his brothers are all immortal he'd never be able to live it down 'cause they'd always be around to tease him.

Ayato was starting to question asking anyone for help, he's self-sufficient enough, he doesn't need anybody's help as he turned to leave the living room and sniff out Yui to have a bit of fun before they left for school a beautiful melody weaved its way into Ayato's ears.

The harmonious tune emitted from the string of the antique instrument seemed to have been coming from outside the living room mostly likely in the backyard.

The red head used his sensitive ears to guide him to the musician.

There an orangish blonde lay in all his phlegmatic glory and musical prowess surrounded by clutter of instruments at his feet and small birds and squirrels like Ayato who were drawn to his music encircled the young adult.

The gentle breeze swayed the rose bushes and the musical genius's hair in sync as if nature was trying to make itself one with the angelic melody.

One closed eyelid slowly rose open cold sapphire eyes staring down a pair of dazed emerald orbs, "What are you doing here Ayato? Shouldn't you be off trying to pull some prank on Reiji or messing around with Yui?" His older brother asked with a small upturn of the lips.

"Umm…well actually Ore-sama came to see you so you should be honored that he'd—"

"Look Ayato," Shu sharply interrupted frightening the woodland creatures, "I was having a good enough time without you around so if the only thing you've come here to do is annoy me I suggest you leave."

"Okay, fine. I actually came to ask you about Edgar."

Both of Shu's eyes popped open lighting up before dimming down and becoming calm and dull once again, "What about him?"

"How did you know you liked him? Why'd you like him? Did you treat him the same as you'd treat a vampire or did you make fun of him for being human? What gave you the courage to openly declare your friendship with him to your mother and the rest of our family instead of keeping it secret? Weren't you afraid about what everyone else would think about you?" Ayato bombarded the former with a laundry list of questions that had been plaguing his mind almost as soon as he had met one Yui Komori.

Shu's eyes softened from their usually cold stare, "Do you have feelings for Yui?" The blonde quickly deduced.

"And what if I do?!" Ayato exclaimed defensively arms crossed chest puffed out in defiance.

"Then I think it's great Ayato."

"H-hontō ni?!" The young man stammered in shock, "Does that mean you'll answer my questions?"

"Sure under two conditions."

"What are they?" Ayato sighed with a raised eyebrow as he crossed arms.

"You'll see but first let's go into my music room; even the plants have ears…" Shu explained grabbing Ayato's wrist as they teleported into his private music room, which is also sound proof so no one but the two of them would hear their conversation.

"Why'd you bring me down here, Shu?"

"Just so that Reiji doesn't accidentally hear our conversation, he might've sent one of those animals to keep an eye on me or something, he's such an asshole I'd love to get rid of him, but _that_ man said I couldn't kill him when I begged him to let me do it on my 12th birthday.

"Were you 12 when Edgar was killed?"

"Yes, but this isn't about me it's about you."

"Okay then what are the two conditions?"

"Three."

"Eh?! What do you mean three?!"

"I just added another just because I felt like it."

"You're terrible."

"I know." Shu's lips curled into a broad devilish smirk, "But I need some entertainment as well if you wish for help my dear brother, Ayato-chan."

"DON'T call me Ayato-chan if you value your life Shu."

"But last time I checked aren't you the one asking me for a favor? For once in your immortal life the great _Ayato-sama_ DOESN'T have all the answers and you need to ask me for help about some ignorant female mortal." Shu drawled calmly with a taunting smirk towards his younger brother whose face was starting to grow as red as his hair.

"I don't need this!" Ayato fumed as he turned around ready to storm out from Shu's sanctuary.

"Oh? So you've had enough interactions with humans to properly understand their state of mind, thought process, and everything in-between?" The lethargic vampire quipped as sharp as a blade.

Ayato froze midstep.

 _It's true…I don't really have much experience with humans and they aren't even close to vampires in terms of mentality, physical capabilities, and limitations. I really want to be able to understand Yui and make things work._

"It looks like you really don't care about Yui as much as I thought you did…" Shu mused with sly grin gaining immense amounts of pleasure from 'causing his brother distress.

"Fine Shu, you're lucky I'm in a decent mood, I agree to all your terms."

"Now that's a good bot, your my brother after all, I'd never force too agree to do something that could kill you, embarrass you, yes; but, I've only got a killing intent for one resident in this estate and you aren't the unlucky bastard that I plan on taking care of sooner or later." The organish blonde haired vampire prince explained stoically his expression devoid of all emotion as he laid upon his a silky smooth feather soft light blue on the far left of the music room.

Ayato shivered Shu was a force to be reckoned with when angry, but hardly anything can ignite his rage apart from one raven haired bespectacled vampire.

The red head sighed, well at least now he could finally start getting some answers…

"Oh and Ayato don't look so relieved once you hear two out of three of my conditions you'll probably just give up and call it quits. Unless your feelings towards Yui are genuine and you truly believe there's nothing you can't handle…"

"Even if you have to swallow your ridiculously huge ego to attain said information." Shu taunted.

"Is that a challenge Shu?"

"Why yes it is Ayato-chan." Shu's sapphire blue eyes narrowed into cold hard icy daggers as the ends of his lips began to curl just the slightest amount upwards in amusement.

Ayato sighed to himself once again.

 _Why is everyone I know a sadist?_

* * *

 **Author's Note(s):**

 **Quick Question: Have you guys started watching season 2 of Diabolik Lovers called Diabolik Lovers More Blood, with the Mukami's? I'm on episode 4, what do you guys think of it so far?**

 **What do you think Shu's conditions were? Type your answer up in a review or PM me.**

I wasn't planning on uploading a new chapter today or updating this story especially 'cause I was planning on getting a chapter posted like 2 weeks ago or at least on Halloween...and that didn't happen XD

Some good news is that I will update my other story called Be Our Guest in a couple hours so be sure to check it out if your interested, it'd mean a lot to me since it seems as though I've been abandoned for the most part...*sigh* I've got SO MUCH homework *bigger sigh*

Thanks so much for reaching the review goal, it made me super duper happy to see how much you all are enjoying this :D the new goal is 60ish 61, I know you can handle that easily 'cause you guys are AWESOME, thanks so much for your support :D

 **Attention: As an apology for not posting a chapter in a while I will update again around Friday/Saturday afternoon so definitely expect something later this week and it will be longer than this chapter**

* * *

It's time for...

 **Shout-out's! to:**

cherry blossom: Ore-sama will find a way to make sure he's the only one who gets to sleep with Yui, thanks so much for loving this story, I loved reading & rereading your review XD yes there will be a lot of drama, fist fights, and romance I mean who doesn't love at least one of those? XD For your last question I won't say...okay never mind, I'm pretty sure she's a human

SamWolf NightLover: Yup, I think mine is the first story in this fandom to include werewolves, Karl Heinz is the WORST father in the history of fathers legit he's so selfish and conceited, if I were his child I'd want to kill him...

kawaiijuuzou: Thank you for the great review, I hope you didn't injure your voice screaming XD or wake up your family, there are sometimes I accidentally laugh out loud when reading a story while everyone else is asleep so I know your struggle XD Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy the chapter

Aroosa: Hooray you have your own account now! Thanks so much for your continual support, I always look forward to seeing one of your reviews. It's fun writing cute moments between the two

LittleBlueNeko-chan: *gently scratches behind the ear as I feed you some salmon* Yeah, I try to have tons of surprises and 'didn't see that coming' moments in my stories so thanks for the compliment. Aww, I'm glad you thought the moment was that sweet XD And all of your reviews are ze fantastic! :D *gives you a soft fuzzy blanket as you nap*

Shiro: I'm glad you thought this chapter was great despite there being no fighting scene :) I'm also glad you thought the father to son to son to son to son to son to son chat was interesting, considering that it had Karl Heinz in it I didn't want to be boring. I felt bad for Subaru too **PS.** I actually like Bell better than Fuyumi she has more of a character, but I agree I'm pretty sure Staz is gonna reject her. I wish a season 2 would come out more shockingly though I can't even believe chapter 61 hasn't even come out yet in English what the heck the suspense is killing me I've been waiting for SOO long **PSS.** Well I understand why you'd ditch it at first when it came out on cartoon network they did it a lot around 2005 and stuff but I didn't know what anime was and I didn't start from the beginning so the plot confused me, but I statred rewatching it when i was like 13 with my brother and we both re-fell in love with the show, I suggest giving the original a second shot you don't have to watch Shippuden though it drags so so much I'm only on like episode like 12 or 7 and honestly NOTHING has happened yet its so slow paced so far **PSSS.** I have watched neither but google searched 'em both I think I might watch Akatsuki no Yona it seems really interesting. Have you ever watched (these are all western aminmation) Xaolin Showdown, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Teen Titans? I have so many nostalgic Cartoon Network/Nick/Disney shows, Kids Next Door Rule! XD Woah, I didn't plan on typing that much XD

OtakuDL: Heh, some people are lucky enough to be able to control their fangirl mode...jk, XD Papamaki is an adorably cute and funny nickname, I'd love to see someone pinch Shu's cheeks in the show that'd be HILARIOUS. hanks for the compliment :D I always try to end my chapters interestingly. Good luck to you too :D

CookieDarling: Thanks for the compliment and please don't bite me XD was that supposed to be a vampire pun though because it _**sucked**_ ;D

Edheads699: Your review was fantastic and very appreciated :D I'm glad I could write a story that is satisfying your shipping needs XD, thanks, I'll try to keep up the good work

Neko-Kittens: Thanks so much I'm glad you liked it friend :D

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. I appreciate that a lot :D you make my heart beat doki, doki de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY! (Translation: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!)**

 **It all really means a lot because your guys' reviews and stuff gives me an extra pep in my step and it's one of the things I love most about being an author on this site :D**

 **No matter how long of a 'break' I might take on a story I will not abandon it, or my amazing readers :D**

Well, how was the story did you guys like it, love it, hate it? Please do tell in a lovely review awesome reader. Your guys reviews really mean a lot to and I love to reread 'em and such just to know what to work on and because they make me smile.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviews and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Please read and review. Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	7. Mother's Nonexistent Kisses (Sneak Peak)

A/N: Happy Belated Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year I hope you all had a marvelous time away from school, I just started going back again this week much to my dismay, what about you guys how's life been treatin' ya?

My sincerest apologies for not being able to update quicker but I'm really trying not to fall behind with work in school and over break my mom took time off so we could hang out so I didn't want her to see me on the computer all the time and think I was addicted or neglecting her.

I'm not done with this chapter so I gave you guys a sneak peak since I haven't posted anything in a long while.

I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to post the rest either later today or by Thursday-ish so be on the lookout :D

On with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mother's Nonexistent Kisses**

 **Ayato's POV**

"Well then, name your three conditions Shu, I haven't got all day." Ayato sighed.

"You are in no position to rush me and what's the hurry are you that eager to see Yui otōto-chan*."

"Don't call me otōto-chan!" Ayato bellowed towards the nonchalant blonde relaxing on light blue sofa within his private sanctuary.

The blonde raised a flawless eyebrow in slight amusement, "Well I can tell you seem a bit tense, do you know what I do when I feel tense? I take a nice, long, soothing nap somewhere comfortable, in fact what's more comfortable than a music room?"

"I think I'm starting to get a bit sleepy—"

"No, wait don't go sleep!" The fiery haired vampire interrupted Shu's purposeful blabbering, "Just tell me what your conditions are, and I swear to you on my own honor and pride as a vampire to follow through with it." Ayato declared truthfully and without hesitation making Shu sit up abruptly.

The orangish haired blonde's sapphire orbs widened in slight surprise.

 _For Ayato to swear on his pride as vampire he must be really serious about Yui, but why a plain, idiotic mortal like her what's so special about her?_

"Fine, my conditions are as follows, in mine and Subaru's presence don't refer to yourself as Ore-sama, but say it around Reiji as much as you want to," Shu smirked at the thought of seeing his pissed off brother's face, "In addition, I am allowed to call you whatever I want including but not limited to Ayano, Ayato-chan, otōto-chan, and baka-chan but you must always respond and address me as Shu-sama, Master, Milord, or Onii-chan ."

The red head rolled his eyes, "Tch, is that all?"

However, on the inside he was seething.

 _Damn, that diabolic mastermind, how am I to be taken seriously especially amongst Yui and the rest my idiot brothers if Shu gets to address me by those embarrassing nicknames and what if I still need to call him that in public as well, like when we're in school?!_

 _Thank God I don't have any classes with him since he'd probably make me call him onii-chan, to think that I, the soon to be vampire king, would allow myself to be referred to as anything less than Ayato-sama or ouji-sama!_

 _But I came to seek Shu's assistance with his knowledge of humans because I want to understand humans like Chichinashi better…I'm not quite sure why, but I do._

"Okay Shu what's your last condition, I want you to take up an instrument and I will teach you how to play it, as of now I can play every instrument apart from bagpipes so you can choose anything but that." The sleepy vampire explained flatly.

"I thought music was your thing why do you want me to play an instrument too?"

"Even while we were children I watched how you stared enviously at Laito as he played the piano accompanied by Kanato's lulling voice; you've secretly desired to learn how to do something that requires musical abilities but you had no one to teach you and Cordelia forbid you from wasting your time with something you haven't got the talent for—"

"Then what'd you care supposing that I 'haven't got that talent' to play an instrument." Ayato sharply retorted eyes shut as he grew defensive interrupting Shu as he spoke.

"Look Ayato, I don't believe that you're talentless believe me I can tell and I honestly believe all my brothers have what it takes to make something of themselves in the music scene or anything else, apart from Reiji he's the only talentless bastard that I've had the displeasure of meeting." Shu murmured the last part of his statement to himself bitterly.

Being vulnerable is something Ayato would never peg himself to be, he tries to be as tough and strong as the bravest of warriors; but sometimes he just wanted a bit of encouragement, someone to pick him up when he's feeling low, give him that extra push or comforting words when he needed it.

This was especially true when Ayato was a young boy…

* * *

Translations:

otōto-chan: younger brother

ouji-sama: Prince

* * *

Final Words:

Please Read & Review

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)

PS. What did you want for Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/[insert holiday here] and did you get it?

PPS. What do you think is gonna happen in this chapter? Thoughts? Predictions? What do you _want_ to happen in this chapter? An Ayayui moment ;) ?

PPPS. Shout-outs will be posted when this is complete :)

-See ya soon! :P

...Actually let me rephrase that: type to you soon XD


	8. Mother's Nonexistent Kisses (Full)

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

I feel like it is necessary to sing this: *Says in a Sing-Song tone* I'm baaa-aack :D

Did ya miss me? It's okay if you didn't...but I just survived my first 2 weeks of school and finished taking a science test and a math test yesterday so I feel pretty accomplished if I do say so myself :D

 **Shout-outs! to:** Aroosa, SamWolf NightLover, OtakuDL, Guest, Shiro (x3), NoUsernameNeeded, FranFranWriter, Mia Storixia, Harlyn, animelover221004, SamWolf NightLover, RatedM, mariahernandezperez26, and butterfly for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

"Well then, name your three conditions Shu, I haven't got all day." Ayato sighed.

"You are in no position to rush me and what's the hurry are you that eager to see Yui otōto-chan*."

"Don't call me otōto-chan!" Ayato bellowed towards the nonchalant blonde relaxing on light blue sofa within his private sanctuary.

The blonde raised a flawless eyebrow in slight amusement, "Well I can tell you seem a bit tense, do you know what I do when I feel tense? I take a nice, long, soothing nap somewhere comfortable, in fact what's more comfortable than a music room?"

"I think I'm starting to get a bit sleepy—"

"No, wait don't go sleep!" The fiery haired vampire interrupted Shu's purposeful blabbering, "Just tell me what your conditions are, and I swear to you on my own honor and pride as a vampire to follow through with it." Ayato declared truthfully and without hesitation making Shu sit up abruptly.

The orangish haired blonde's sapphire orbs widened in slight surprise.

 _For Ayato to swear on his pride as vampire he must be really serious about Yui, but why a plain, idiotic mortal like her what's so special about her?_

"Fine, my conditions are as follows, in mine and Subaru's presence don't refer to yourself as Ore-sama, but say it around Reiji as much as you want to," Shu smirked at the thought of seeing his pissed off brother's face, "In addition, I am allowed to call you whatever I want including but not limited to Ayano, Ayato-chan, otōto-chan, and baka-chan but you must always respond and address me as Shu-sama, Master, Milord, or Onii-chan ."

The red head rolled his eyes, "Tch, is that all?"

However, on the inside he was seething.

 _Damn, that diabolic mastermind, how am I to be taken seriously especially amongst Yui and the rest my idiot brothers if Shu gets to address me by those embarrassing nicknames and what if I still need to call him that in public as well, like when we're in school?!_

 _Thank God I don't have any classes with him since he'd probably make me call him onii-chan, to think I the soon to be vampire king, allow myself to be referred to as anything less than Ayato-sama or ouji-sama!_

 _But I came to seek Shu's assistance with his knowledge of humans because I want to understand humans like Chichinashi better…I'm not quite sure why, but I do._

"Okay Shu what's your last condition?

"I want you to take up an instrument and I will teach you how to play it, as of now I can play every instrument apart from the bagpipes so you can choose anything but that." The sleepy vampire explained flatly.

"I thought music was your thing why do you want me to play an instrument too?"

"Even while we were children I watched how you stared enviously at Laito as he played the piano accompanied by Kanato's lulling voice; you've secretly desired to learn how to do something that requires musical abilities but you had no one to teach you and Cordelia forbid you from wasting your time with something you haven't got the talent for—"

"Then what'd you care supposing that I 'haven't got that talent' to play an instrument." Ayato sharply retorted eyes shut as he grew defensive interrupting Shu as he spoke.

"Look Ayato, I don't believe that you're talentless believe me I can tell and I honestly believe all my brothers have what it takes to make something of themselves in the music scene or anything else, apart from Reiji he's the only talentless bastard that I've had the displeasure of meeting." Shu murmured the last part of his statement to himself bitterly.

Being vulnerable is something Ayato would never peg himself to be, he tries to be as tough and strong as the bravest of warriors; but sometimes he just wanted a bit of encouragement, someone to pick him up when he's feeling low, give him that extra push or comforting words when he needed it.

This was especially true when Ayato was a young boy…

 **FLASHBACK (10 years ago)**

"Ayato make sure you finish memorizing the Greek alphabet as well as at least half of the elements in the periodic table as well as the atomic mass, and amount of protons, neutrons, and electrons present in each. Is that understood?"

"But I wanna play with Lai-chan and Ka-chan haha-sama*, how come they get to do fun stuff and I always have to work?!"

"Silence Ayato."

"But it's not fair!"

"Life's not fair kid and the sooner you get used to it the sooner you can surpass Beatrix's brat and become the primary heir to the throne."

Ayato cast a glance at the ground in an attempt to cover his watering eyes, he felt like he was trapped or worse off just something to use for bragging rights. His own mother hardly treated him like a person.

She never even calls him son, and yet she gave Laito and Kanato endearing pet names.

"What's so special about Lai-chan and Ka-chan haha-sama? How come they get to sing and play instruments and I don't?!"

Her green eyes glistened with an almost murderous intent, "How dare you question my judgement you insolent idiot! You have no talents whatsoever and are a complete good-for-nothing child with no musical capabilities at all!" Cordelia shrieked enraged and frustrated with Karl not showing her enough affection.

"Why are you so mad? Is it about Papa again? Haha-sama I know he loves you were his first wife and if there's anything that you've taught me it's that first is the best!" Ayato tried to encourage her as he gingerly took steps towards her hunched disheveled form on the grounds of Christa's rose garden.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore…"

"That's impossible Haha-sama, you're wonderful when you choose to be and you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Of course, and even if he doesn't love you that just makes him a bigger meanie than I thought. Me, Ka-chan, and Lai-chan care about you, we love you."

 _Although sometimes you make me feel really, sad, angry, and alone it's okay because you're my mom which means you love me, right?_

"You love us too right Haha-sama?" Ayato probed since he had never heard his mother tell him that she loved him before.

The young vampiress looked up at her son eyes beginning to water, "Do you really think that he loves me?" She had completely ignored her son's previous question.

 _Does she really love me?_ The small prince wondered to himself before answering his mother's questioning an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't think, I know." The young boy grinned.

Cordelia dusted herself off before nonchalantly commenting, "You may engage in recreational activities with your brothers."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Haha-sama!" Ayato thanked excitedly as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which she didn't return and a kiss on the cheek; the older woman uncaringly brushed him off whilst a small smile tugged at her lips, she delicately patted her eldest son's head.

"You're a good boy Ayato. Thanks for that, go have fun with your brothers."

Ayato's emerald orbs light up with glee, "Hai!"

As Ayato made his way towards the courtyard, he spotted his two brothers playing a game of chess he inwardly sighed to himself, those two are such strategic thinkers it always takes them forever to get through a game of checkers, but chess?! Ayato was gonna have to wait an eternity for them to finish!

Although he liked that chess had a king, he preferred being kinged in a game of checkers; but much to his disdain he always lost at games like this for going head first without thinking of a strategic course of action unlike his two brothers.

In other words, Ayato _always_ lost.

"Hey look its Aya-chan!" Laito exclaimed happily while hastily moving on of his pawns to the side of a lonesome bishop unaware that he'd stepped into Kanato's trap.

"Hey Laito." Ayato greeted coolly, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much just whopping Kanato in a game of—"

"Lai-chan?" Kanato drawled interrupting Laito midphrase.

"Checkmate." The smirk in his voice alone was enough to make Laito pout.

"Aw no fair Kanato, you cheated!" The fedora wearing boy pouted puffing his cheeks out in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Lai-chan I didn't cheat its called skill, ne Teddy?"

Ayato laughed whole-heartedly at his twin's expense, "That's what you get for being cocky, Laito."

Laito's face looked pained as he scowled at his partner in crime, "Hey! I don't wanna hear that from you of all people Ayato look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean Laito?" Ayato barked, he knew it was an insult, he just didn't understand its meaning, nevertheless, he began harassing Laito's face by pinching his cheeks mercilessly.

"Aya-chan! Lewt gow ofw myw beautifulw facew." Ayato ceased in his assault with a large grin.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"He said 'Let go of my beautiful face.'" Kanato answered whilst sipping tea and munching on cookies as per usual.

"How do you know Ka-chan?"

"I'm just good with languages, deciphering, and things along those lines." Kanato briefly explained cheerfully.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you Laito, don't use confusing metaphors around me!"

"Is it just 'cause you're too dumb to understand them…" Laito bitterly muttered under his breath.

"What's that Laito, you lookin' for a fight? 'Cause I'm ready to rumble! And believe me, if you keep talkin' then you're crusin' for a brusin'!"

"Darn Ayato calm down already how's about you and me play a game of checkers, you _love_ getting kinged don't'cha?"

"I know you're taunting me Lai-chan, you just want me to play so that I lose, you know I hate boring games like that, why don't we play something fun like flag football or tag?" With a gleeful demeanor, Ayato proposed his idea with a smile.

Kanato's eyes began to water, "But I'm terrible at flag football everyone will just try to tackle me for no reason, and teddy would be away from me!"

Ayato and Laito exchanged glances with each other, knowing that if they didn't do or say, something quickly this would turn into a full blown Kanato level temper tantrum.

"Okay what game do you wanna play Ka-chan?" Laito questioned the lavender haired toddler.

"Umm, how about hide-and-go-seek? We haven't played that in a while and it's not violent at all." Kanato bubbled.

"Sure, we can do that." Laito agreed and Ayato gave a nod of approval.

"Could we also play with Su-kun and Shu-nii-san? They're fun and I like them."

"Sure I'll fetch Subaru from the rose garden, Ayato could you go get Shu."

"Tch, you know how haha-sama feels about me associating with either of Beatrix's sons especially Shu, what if Beatrix sees me and I get in trouble."

"I thought you weren't afraid of _anything_ Ayato why are you wussing out now?" Laito taunted green eyes shining with mirth.

"This is payback for pinching your cheeks isn't it?" Ayato declared irritated.

"Maaaaaybe." Laito cooed feigning innocence much to Ayato's disdain.

Ayato rolled his eyes, before saying, "Fine I'll get Shu."

"Good." Laito smirked before the two parted ways leaving Kanato alone with his Teddy as he happily dined on an assortment of confectionaries.

About 15 minutes passed before Laito returned with Subaru and Ayato was yet to return.

 _Maybe Shu's at the back gate since he usually sneaks off to go out somewhere, I've already checked his room and asked that stick-in-the-mud Reiji where the heck his brother is, so this has to be the last option._

As Ayato's frustration was about to boil over he heard a rustling in the bushes, hey who's there?!" The red head barked unamused.

"No need to worry Ayato, it's just me, Shu."

Overjoyed, the emerald eyed vampire grinned a broad toothy grin before dragging Shu to Kanato and the others.

"Ayato it's about time you got back, Subaru was starting to get annoyed and I was about to start the game without you guys." Laito explained with a small smile.

"Well don't worry your prayers have been heard because I have finally arrived." Ayato exclaimed haughtily.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Shu sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Were playing hide-and-go-seek!" Kanato chimed.

"Oh cool, where's Rei-chan?" The blonde questioned searching around for his raven haired brother.

"I knew you'd ask that. I didn't intend on inviting him at first but I assumed you'd want him around so I asked that butler in training if he wanted to join, but he said, 'Something like that is a waste of my time, I don't plan on growing up to be a loafer unlike _some_ people in this house.'" Ayato explained with a glare at the memory.

Opening his mouth to continue, Ayato added, "And then Reiji said I just invited him because of you and not because I wanted him to play, which is true but what does he expect he's a buzzkill that takes everything too seriously and doesn't realize he has four cool brothers and a god like me as a half-brother!"

"Okay calm down, whose going to be It?" Subaru questioned the group aloud.

"I volunteer Shu as tribute since he came last." Ayato declared.

"I second that notion." Kanato added.

"Sure fine with me." Laito reasoned.

"But I don't wanna—" Whining somewhat immaturely the blonde crossed his arms unwilling to yield with the demands of the group.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be the older and more _responsible_ sibling? With an attitude like that how do you ever plan on becoming the vampire king? Huh Shu, I'm all ears so please do tell." Ayato taunted his older half-brother with a broad smirk unconsciously showing off his snow white canines.

"Is that a challenge?" The ocean eyed vampire boy lightly glared at his fiery haired emerald eyed counterpart with a playful smirk of his own.

"Of course it is!"

With a small nod of understanding Shu went to a tree closed his eyes and began to count backwards from 100 although he only needed to count to three since they all possess enhanced speed; however, for formalities sake toppled by the fact that he just returned from one of his almost daily interactions with Edgar, a human boy he had met in a village not too far from the manor, Shu had decided to give his brothers time to find good hiding spots.

Ayato ran into the house at a breakneck speed careful not to make any of his brothers aware of his genius plan, he was going to hide in plain sight!

As the young red head seamlessly slipped into his iron maiden, he gently closed the lid to avoid making any noise.

 _Heh, nobody's gonna find me in here!_ The emerald eyed boy mentally gloated to himself.

All of a sudden, Ayato heard delicate footsteps, and two voices.

"Where do you think Ayato's hiding Laito?" Subaru questioned.

"Probably in his iron maiden I bet'cha 5 dollars he's in there right now…"

"You're on! C'mon let's go check it Laito there's no way he could be dumb enough to hid in there."

"Darn it!" Ayato quietly muttered to himself in annoyance.

"Did you hear that Subaru?"

"Yeah it looks like Shu's done counting let's go hide somewhere else, quickly!"

"Fine, but you own me 5 dollars Lai-chan." Ayato could practically hear the grin in the albino's voice.

"Oh c'mon Su-su I know he was in there!"

Eventually, Ayato heard the footsteps grow fainter so he decided to make his escape. As he tip toed out of his room he heard a droning voice call, "Ready or not here I come!"

"Aw, tartar sauce!" The young prince sighed as he retreated into the safety of his room.

 _How am I supposed to get out now?_

His watchful eyes lingered towards the direction of the window in his room.

 _Well, drastic times call for drastic measures!_

With one last glance towards his bedroom door the emerald eyed vampire jumped out the open window.

* * *

A/N: Talk about taking hide and seek to the extreme am I right? XD

Translations:

otōto-chan: younger brother

ouji-sama: Prince

Haha-sama: A way of saying mother with respect

* * *

 **I will update this chapter with my responses to reviews but I want to at least update Be Our Guest first, sorry.**

 **Please R &R, if youdoing something interesting apart from reading this fanfic on Valentine's Day I'd _love_ to hear it...get it love? Valentine's Day puns am I right?**


	9. Hello & Goodbye: End Of Summer Updates

**8/18/16: Okay for starters before I say anything else I just want you guys to know that I'm REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry about not posting updates or keeping you guys posted on what's been going on with me.**

 **How Am I:**

I feel really sad, guilty, and somewhat lonely, I've made some pretty close author and reader friends on the site like SamWolf NightLover, Aroosa, NoUserNameNeeded, ksims, dark kitty, and more but it's been so long for me since I've felt put together and stuck to anything close to a schedule. I really do feel terrible about letting you all down so as they say: _out of sight out of mind_ so I wouldn't be surprised if you all forgot about me but that makes me feel like I've lost something important  & for those you patient readers still waiting I feel guilty about making you wait around so long after I say I'll post something soon.

I am SO thankful to all my loyal readers, followers, favoriters, guests, reviewers, all you guys are the sole reason I try to push myself but sometimes it's not the easiest thing to do; nevertheless I always try to keep you guys in mind and jot down my ideas and loads of plot twists for when I get back into the swing of things.

As you know it's _that_ time of year...back to school

 **Why Haven't I Updated:**

I'll cut it short since I have to go soon, I got hacked and multiple computer viruses were out into my family's fairly new Windows 10 computer, it's the type of virus that says to call a number a friend of mine called it not knowing it was a scam to get into credit card accounts under false pretenses of fixing the computer when they actually **PUT** it in hence why the pop up to call them showed up, it crashed we took it to get fixed then when we tried to log in it was a sys key lock or something so they had to reboot it to factory settings which would delete **ALL** my stories and I couldn't do anything about it despite how much effort i put in it. They said it would be ready in a couple of weeks and when we came to pick it they said it died, the mother board is no longer functional even though we just got it.

 **What Does This Mean:**

Luckily my mom saved everything prior but we no longer posses a computer which is the only platform I post my stories.

 **How long will this take:**

I don't have access to my docs 'cause I need a computer to open them up with therefore I need to open the drive it's on and back it up into my device which takes time but this is my second time at the library so I just wanted to post this first.

 **When Will I Be Back:**

Devices are really expensive and my family wants to go with an Apple desktop which'll take awhile to get without charging it on a credit card so...I was looking at a couple but my mom said we'd order from Apple instead of in-store so when we buy it there will still be an additional wait.

 **What About My Stories:**

 **I will get back to this and continue with all of my DiaLovers stories, I do have an iPod but it's nearly impossible for me to upload and edit things with the mobile version, it sucks, I despise using it and I don't own a tablet or a computer, as of now I'm typing all of this from my local library and I don't go here often but I will now I don't know how long it'll take for my mom to buy another home desktop for the family to use but I hope it's soon since she's really stressed and the school year's starting on the 29th of August for me and I know I'll have tons of papers to write as I always do.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you guys want I can still handwrite/draft chapters so I can work on it more in my free time and post more updates like this... :)**

 **This financial burden happened suddenly at really bad time so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I'm not having fun myself since I don't have a computer to do summer homework on and my parents have been feeling especially sad.**

 **I'm mostly watching Big Brother and One Punch Man, feel free to PM or whatever if you know of those shows, have experienced a computer death, are going back to school or if you just got your drivers permit like me :D**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I will be posting this message on multiple stories so if you're following me or something you only need to check it out once, just a heads up :)**

 **Once Again I'm really sad and sorry & I take full responsibility of my posts and lack of updates.**


	10. Last Kisses

Long story short I've got issues, I'm stressed at school but I still like writing, I'm sorry for the long wait.

Did ya miss me? It's okay if you didn't...

 **Shout-outs! to:** Aroosa, SamWolf NightLover, OtakuDL, Guest, Shiro, NoUsernameNeeded, FranFranWriter, Mia Storixia, Harlyn, animelover221004, SamWolf NightLover, RatedM, mariahernandezperez26, and butterfly for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

 **12/6/16:** **Shout-outs! to:** Shiro (x2), Edheads699, SamWolf NightLover, mayra correa, 0takuDL, Shiro, Butterfly, mayra correa, LunaRoseScarlet, Love u, LunaRoseScarlet, Hillz, oxidation-and-dream-monsters, deathstar101, Noelle Anna-Marie, and sweetlycute for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

In addition to those who reviewed thanks to those of you who followed and favorite my story. You're all so kind and supportive thank you *bows down politely in gratitude*, I'm really glad you all have read my story and enjoyed it this much, it means a lot to me as a writer and a person, so thank you all very much :)

 **12/6/16: Honestly though what do you guys prefer? More updates & shorter chapters or Biweekly updates with longer chapters (2,000 words+)? Geez! typing those shout outs took FOREVER! I'm so slow lol but uh, I'd really appreciate at least 7 or 5 reviews this chapter if possible if you guys wanna do more tha that be my guest XD  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

As he made his descent plummeting closer and closer to the ground, he titled his body so that he'd land feet first before he tripped and rolled down a hill falling into some bushes near the pool in the manor's courtyard.

 _This is actually a pretty good spot they'll never find me in here!_

The game began to progress and young Ayato's short attention span was put to the test.

 _How did Laito already know that I'd hide in my iron maiden?! Am I really that predictable?! This is unacceptable! I am the soon to be vampire king and next successor to Karl Heinz, I need to be a more strategic thinker…but I don't wanna keep losing at chess and battleship anymore!_

 _I've got to win!_

 _I will become king! If not for me than I'll surely do it for my mother's sake! I want to make her proud and show her that I'm competent and worthy of being her eldest son._

Ayato was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a clap of thunder, the once cloudless baby blue sky morphed into a harsh angry gray.

"Gosh darn it!" The red head exclaimed, "Literally as soon as I hide outside it starts to drizzle!"

He rose from his hiding spot in the bushes finally realizing the small thorns that laced the stems of the emerald green leafed bushes that matched his eyes; he shrugged it off since it didn't hurt him and the small scratches were already beginning to heal and close themselves up.

 _Maybe I should try hiding in the basement it's not like anything is around there apart from Kanato's stuffed animal collection…it'd actually be way more comfortable than squatting down in thorny bushes, but then again that's probably where he's hiding and I really don't need him throwing a temper tantrum and getting me found out and eliminated from the game._

The young prince's eyes began to survey the area.

 _I could just hide in the center of the rose garden maze, it's nearly impossible to get to the center of that on the first attempt without reaching any dead ends or something…and Subaru is probably hiding in the same spot as Laito which is probably close to Christa's tower, but knowing Shu he won't give up looking in that dumb maze until he reaches the center he's always so hard working and determined ALL the darn time!_

 _Hopefully he'll just look there as a last resort and then I'll be the victor._

As Ayato made his way towards the garden he the sounds of two adult voices caught his attention.

"Honey?" An almost melodic female voice rang.

 _That sounds like mother..._

Ayato leapt back into the bushes as though the ground was made of lava.

 _I don't really want here to see me, I might get in trouble somehow._

"K?" Cordelia cooed.

Through the leaves the red head spotted his father walking in twos to avoid talking to his first wife.

"Karl-chan?" The elegant woman sped up her pace but still maintained an air of sophistication determined to have a heartfelt conversation in which her husband would actually show her attention.

"Tiny Heiny-?"

Time froze.

The birds stopped chirping, the bunnies stopped hopping, and Cordelia stopped breathing.

Karl's pale hands had latched onto her neck his once pristine white hair now appeared messy and wild just like his eyes, "What did you call me dear?"

Her gaze fell towards the ground as her eyes filled with unshed tears; he yanked at her hair forcing her to face him.

"Look at me damn it! It's my attention you wanted, right?! Am I right?!"

Lavender silk hair bobbed up and down as she attempted to smile, "I missed you," She wheezed out of breath.

"Well I certainly didn't miss you, it's my first day back in 2 years and you can't even let me have some peace and quiet!" He screeched venomously as the back of his hand greeted the side of his wife's face.

The sheer magnitude of the contact left Cordelia a mess on the floor her check a painful scorching red yet her tears didn't fall.

"At least you touched me."

He rolled his dead eyes and turned on his heel ready to leave and spend time with Beatrix.

Ayato's blood was boiling his teeth were long and sharp the words on his tongue equally so..."Turn around and apologize to your first wife you heartless piece of trash!" The red headed boy screamed as his body was engulfed by flame's.

He ran towards his father who had a rather amused smirk upon his lips and raised a bloody thorn covered fist, "You should never lay your hands on a woman or anyone you love!"

Young Ayato's body began glowing brightly as he growled, "Don't hurt mommy!"

The smirk fell from the elder vampire's face.

 _When did he began to wield such power? He's not even 10 years old yet! He's hardly even 7! Let's see if he can really take his old man down..._

Before Ayato could make contact he felt a chill up his spine, his limbs were being held back by something, he stuck midair and couldn't move.

All of a sudden Ayato was slammed to the ground; he heard is spine crack and his heart shattered as his mother slapped him even harder than his father had slapped her. "Respect your father." She ordered with words of acid.

It was then Ayato started felt tears streaming down his face.

He was crying.

No, he was sobbing.

No, actually a part of him was dying.

 _Look what good showing emotions did for me father was right if you plan to be strong there's no room for petty emotions like guilt, remorse, or love._

He could feel his anger still burning strongly within him but now it had hardened into hatred for authority, for his weakness, and for his mother.

Ayato arose, "If you value your life woman, you'd be wise to never repeat those actions again."

Karl's interest was piqued for he could see something within his son had changed, be it for better or for worse, he knew not. As he was about to leave he pat his son on the head, giving him a fatherly smile, "Better luck next time on the punch, eh sport?"

The red head glared daggers at him as he struggle his father off as his the heat from his skin burned Karl's hand.

Cordelia seethed with steam coming out her ears, "Don't disrespect your father!" She raise her hand once again ready to strike.

Unluckily for her Karl's ice cold hand got in the way, "Leave the boy be." He commanded.

Cordelia snatched her hand back glared at Karl and dragged Ayato with her, "I will raise my son as I choose to, Dearest."

The purple haired woman threw he son against a stone bench in the garden in front of a lake.

"How could you embarrass me like that Ayato?! Have you forgotten your manners."

The boy crossed his arms silent and deadly but his flames dissipated.

"Don't you have respect for me? Don't you love me?"

Ayato cackled, "I did once but it appears as though _that man_ never did."

She gasped, "How dare you?! He is your father not 'that man'!"

The red head shrugged.

"Don't you care about being the best? How do you expect him to love me if you start misbehaving?! You're my one shot at being the apple of his eye again!"

Something in Ayato snapped as he shouted, "What if I don't wanna be number one, what if I'm tired of being told what to do, how to live, who to be?!"

Cordelia released a chilling laugh as she approached her son whispering at first but eventually shouting into his ear, "Then you're no son of mine and you'll never be loved, after all nobody love's a _loser_. In fact, you are a complete abomination and a waste of time any female who'd take an interest in you must have a future as bleak as yours." She ended with a scoff.

Ayato's body began to shake, and against his will he could feel himself crying, "She doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it!"

"Aww my poor baby crying again like the weakling you are? Let mommy help you with that."

At this point Ayato's body was burning again on the inside and outside his wounds and spine had already healed but Cordelia manipulated darkness with her mind, an especially rare ability, and tossed him in the water knowing full well that her least favorite son cannot swim.

A massive cloud of steam was produced as Ayato's flaming hot body made the water around him evaporate, but he couldn't breathe underwater for long due to his weakened and emotionally distraught state. The flames started to die as he lungs began to swallow water. His head was pounding, his vision was blurring, and his spirit was dying as he heard Cordelia's manic laughter from the bridge near the lake.

His mother's voice grew distant and faint the steam he had created was still thick he couldn't see but he heard a splash had she come to finish the job and kill him once and for all?

* * *

Next chapter (Preview):

He felt an arm wrap around his waist he could hardly move his head up but recognized those ocean blue eyes.

Soon after he was consumed by darkness.

The next day when nurses requested by Karl had been the second thing he seen upon waking up and the first was the concerned faces of his brothers, even Reiji was there but he turned his head away and stood back of the room.

Shu placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "Aya-chan, are you okay?"

He shrugged him off, "Don't call me that!"

The blonde's steady gaze faltered he looked hurt; Ayato felt a pang of regret but ignored the feeling.

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

 **If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know with a review por favor :) If you don't like 'em I can stop, my next update should be on the 17th this month or something (2 weekends from now)**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:  
**

Aroosa: Thamks for the encouragement man it's been a while we should PM more :)

SamWolf NightLover: Lol you're earlier guess was right! :D How have you been?

OtakuDL: I watched the entire second season, I didn't like it but I'll be watching the third season whenever that comes out...they should have made Yuma and Shu talk I want him to know that he's Edgar!

Guest: Thanks? Work harder on it as in post more chapters? I can try...Make it more interesting, how? Did you think this chapter was boring?

Shiro: Thanks I'm all about brotherly love man Yukio & Rin from Blue Exorcist and Hikaru & Kaoru from OHSHC. PS. I wish him and Bel would hook up too! THey haven't uploaded any new chapters in ages just like me XD PSS. All the Naruto openings except for #5 are good in Naruto PSSS. A kid with an orange scarf and robotic monkeys?! Sounds wild...get it WILD? What a bad pun XD sorry I've ever heard of it I'll try google searchinf Jetix to see if pops up, you should watch Xiaolin Showdown and avoid Xiaolin Chronicles AT ALL COSTS!

NoUsernameNeeded: I alredy knew you were the nicest person around XD How's the sequel for WTBS?

FranFranWriter: it's just like an adjective that means very

Mia Storixia: i did XD do you like it? The chapter and the story? :D

Harlyn: no problem sorry about not updating soon enough

animelover221004: I love your kindness! Thank you so much :D

SamWolf NightLover: Yeah Shu likes Ayato and Subaru the most, Ayato seems like he'd play a viola or something

RatedM: 'Kay, sorry for the wait

mariahernandezperez26: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter

butterfly: Yeah Shu's a lovable jerk, I'll try to include an ayayui moment next chapter if I can ;)

* * *

 **Round 2:**

Shiro: Hi it's okay it's been a long time since I've update too XD BROTHERLY LOVE FOR THE WIN! PS. Yeah Subaru couldn't keep his temper in check not like I blame him his dad **sucks** get it? PSS. I've been reading blood lad but no update!

Shiro: It would be funny for Ayato to humiliate himself. Sure I'm open to suggestions! What kinds of things would Ayato start to remember? Oh do you mean Cordelia's abuse? I was actually thinking of doing that in the next chapter or 2 :)

Edheads699: Thank you ^_^

SamWolf NightLover: Cordelia's the worst! Hide & Seek for life though! Aww, that's **sweet** get it? candy? sweet? XD

mayra correa:Thanks, I totally intend to finish this :)

0takuDL: I agree! Plus Ayayto was a really caring son when he was younger from what I believe I haven't actually plated the games or anything though

Shiro: Oh ma gawd, thanks, I love doing flashback kid scenes there so fun! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH Cordelia's still a jerk, and she did something bad this chapter poor Ayato

Butterfly: I don't know if they did or didn't get along but I like having them be peaceful for once, I'm very happy that you like my work

mayra correa: I will try my hardest

LunaRoseScarlet Thanks a ton, sometimes it turns people away...but I took a risk

Love u: Aww thanks for all the praise I just try to make interesting work, I'm flattered to be your role model

LunaRoseScarlet: Bruh, I'm glad you liked it, lol, I wish I would've done a bit more writing on the summer but I had to get...active...dun, dun, dun, my mom said I had to XD

Hillz: Your review made me laugh

oxidation-and-dream-monsters: Well thank you for your review!

deathstar101: sorry i was late thanks for understanding

Noelle Anna-Marie: Thank you for your concern and prayers :)

sweetlycute: I started this on word when it happened but now I try to type on docs too


	11. Frozen Kisses

Happy New Year's Eve!

 **Shout-outs! to:** RatedM and SamWolf NightLover for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D

 **12/31/16: This wasn't my goal date but I've kept it in mind, and tried to get something out sometime before the holiday season ends. I won't lie, I think writing is really fun but I've got a bunch of school work and AP classes to think of so when I have free time I just crash and sleep or paint & things like that. I know exactly what I plan to do with this story and it'll probably end in about 15 chapters give or take but I do plan on writing a sequel but I'm not sure if I should make the sequel it's own separate story or continue it here...maybe I should make a poll about it? (Not like I know how to make one though...) **

**12/31/16: I'm really grateful that I've still got so many faithful readers, followers, reviewers, and favoriters (lol I know that's not a real word) who like my story but considering how little input I've been getting with these new chapters I'm not sure how received this is, or if there's some problem with the plot, my writing, or something along those lines. I'd really appreciate hearing what you have to say in PMs or reviews, you know? I'm still definitely trying my best to create and share a compelling story but sometimes it's hard for me to get excited about writing more when I feel kinda of ignored and forgotten. Sorry if I sound whiny but I'm just saying how I feel. I won't stop writing though so no worries I won't just abandon this story, if I don't update any of my stories in at least 8 months than hopefully I'm not dead, but who knows XD I won't take that long on my current works though.**

 **12/6/16: Honestly though what do you guys prefer? More updates & shorter chapters or Biweekly updates with longer chapters (2,000 words+)? Geez! typing those shout outs took FOREVER! I'm so slow lol but uh, I'd really appreciate at least 7 or 5 reviews this chapter if possible if you guys wanna do more than that be my guest XD  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

He felt an arm wrap around his waist he could hardly move his head up but Ayato managed to recognize the eyes of his rescuer, they were bluer than the ocean itself.

Soon after he was consumed by darkness.

The next day when the redhead woke up nurses requested by Karl had been the second thing he had seen upon waking up. The first was the concerned faces of his brothers, even Reiji was there but he turned his head away and stood in the back of the room.

Shu placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "Aya-chan, are you okay?"

He shrugged him off, "Don't call me that!"

The blonde's steady gaze faltered he looked hurt; Ayato felt a pang of regret but he ignored the feeling.

"Just leave me alone."

-BACK TO PRESENT DAY-

Ayato heard an irritated sigh, "That was when things started to change between us for the worse."

"How so?"

"We started to get into more fights more often about pettier and pettier things, you all are my brothers the only family I know and I feel like I've let you all down. I want us to be together again, I want us to be able to talk to one another like we're doing now."

Ayato raised an eyebrow in bemusement, "What about being the next heir? Showing signs of weakness like kindness and togetherness would make us the laughing stock amongst all vampires."

Shu frowned laying on his couch closing his eyes, "Since when does Ore-sama give half of a damn about what other people have to say about you? Especially a bunch of old haughty vampires?"

The emerald eyed prince couldn't help but smirk when addressed by his favorite title, "As much as I'd love to indulge in your picturesque Mr. Rogers neighborhood type fantasy I'm not a bum who just sits around all day sleeping. I've got a future-"

A pair of slender hands latched onto Ayato's throat choking his neck with a grip tighter than enough to break his spine.

The blonde vampire blankly stared at Ayato his face lifeless but his tone acidic, "What did you just call me Ayato?"

"A b-bum..." He wheezed in between breaths gasping for air, although vampires can survive without much air the grip on his throat was strange.

 _What's going on?_ Ayato questioned internally.

The eerily calm teen stared straight into his younger brother's reddening face, his voice was low almost bored, "Do you know who else likes calling me a bum Ayato?"

He shook his head no.

"Reiji calls me that, and we both know how much I _loathe_ my stick in the ass brother. Don't ever call me that or any other name again, understood brat?"

Hiding his fear the redhead quickly agreed with a nod of the head.

With that Ayato's throat was free or so he thought...it was as if the same stoic cold face his brother possessed had materialized and frozen his throat.

"No quick retorts or any other snarky insults, Ayato? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say ice?" Shu yawned uncaring.

Confused the fiery haired male fell to his knees, "Not only did I choke you Ore-sama but I froze your throat and I froze the blood in your left arm," Ayato's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, "but fear not _dear_ brother for I did not freeze the blood vessels that flow into your brain."

"Not only would you suffer from a literal brain-freeze but you would die instantly as well."

The younger male's vision began to blur but all of a sudden he could feel again as his blood flowed freely.

Ayato looked up at his lethargic brother in horror, "I wasn't the first born prodigy for nothing," Shu laughed a humorless cackle his dead eyes resting on Ayato's face.

"You don't really think that when _that man_ sent me to Antarctica it was because I was failing out of school did you?"

"Oh baby brother there's still so much you don't know about me..."

 _What the hell was that just now? I nearly died? And all this time I thought that that man was the only formidable foe I had around here..._

"I understand why you're confused, but I'm an awakened vampire like you; but unlike you I possess a complete mastery of my elements; hence, why I trained by myself at subzero temperatures and came back unscathed."

One of Shu's once electric blue eyes popped open now a demonic dark orange color, "You're still here Ayato, just leave me be, obviously you're just like the rest. Uninterested in living life to fullest and ready to rot in hell-"

"Violin."

"Excuse me?"

He stood his ground, "Shu-nii-san, if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate getting your advice on humans to help me better understand Yui since you're the only one of us who's ever had pleasant interactions with a human. And I guess if any instrument were to pique my interest it'd definitely be the violin..."

Brushing off his loose wool sweater the tall blonde stood up both eyes open examining Ayato up and down he drawled in an unamused tone, "Are you sure you aren't just saying this because you're afraid of me?" Ayato got a chill in his spine he could feel the edge in his voice.

 _I'll be honest..._

"I won't lie Shu I've never really seen you as a bum and even amongst my full brothers I've always appreciated the bond we shared and how you honestly care for me. I'm not gonna say anything sappy but what you did just now was cool," the despondent male's hard features softened at the pun, "and I wasn't sure if you were actually going to kill me."

The handsome blonde walked towards Ayato with a gaze the redhead found unsettling despite it not being predatory he didn't know what to expect.

"Ayato..."

"Shu..."

His orange eyes dissolved into a calm calculating blue, "I missed you." The older male mumbled truthfully barely audible.

The redhead tensed his eyes watering.

 _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._

"Your first and potentially most important lesson will be empathy, being able to feel things other than anger and hatred...when you feel like it of course because not everyone is deserving of it and many will try to take advantage of you."

"Do you think Yui would think less of me if I tried to be empathetic?" Ayato croaked.

"No, never."

"Shu?"

"Yes Ayato?"

The young blonde vampire prince could feel Ayato's arms trembling.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Shu questioned with ghost of a smirk.

The fiery haired male nodded yes, "But..."

"But what?"

"I missed you too, Shu."

* * *

 **A/N: If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know with a review por favor :) If you don't like 'em I can stop, my next update should be on the 17th this month or something (2 weekends from now)**

 **PS. I just love brotherly love, how 'bout you guys?**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

RatedM: Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to put things up quicker XD

SamWolf NightLover: I've been better, school is trying to overload me though but I'll manage


	12. Betting Kisses

Happy Easter Monday!

 **Shout-outs! to:** deathstar101, MariTivolli, and Liana for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **12/31/16: This wasn't my goal date but I've kept it in mind, and tried to get something out sometime before the holiday season ends. I won't lie, I think writing is really fun but I've got a bunch of school work and AP classes to think of so when I have free time I just crash and sleep or paint & things like that. I know exactly what I plan to do with this story and it'll probably end in about 15 chapters give or take but I do plan on writing a sequel but I'm not sure if I should make the sequel it's own separate story or continue it here...maybe I should make a poll about it? (Not like I know how to make one though...)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Lessons on 'How To Not Suck' as Shu called them often took place in the game room where the two would engage in a game of darts after about hour of self improvement and hour of instrument learning.

Ayato was sprawled out on the couch yawning for the umpteenth time in ten minutes, "Ugh I'm so tired..."

The blonde ignored him as he began his lecture, "Today we're going to work more on putting yourself in others shoes: empathy."

Another yawn, "What? Isn't that nearly the exact same as sympathy?"

Rolling his ocean blue eyes Shu clarified, "Sympathy is feeling pity, sorrow, or compassion for another individual's struggle."

"I still don't get it!" The redhead huffed.

Rising up from his napping position the elder vampire proposed, "Let's try role playing then."

"You mean like dressing up as fictional characters that don't exist?"

"Huh?" Shu snorted, "No, you're thinking about cosplaying." He chuckled.

"Oh my bad, um let's start then Shu-nii-sama." The younger teen swallowed.

"If you see a girl crying because—"

Ayato interrupted, "Woah, wait a second. I'm not about seeing girls cry."

"We're pretending, it's fine." Shu rebuffed, "As I was saying, if you see a girl crying because her mother just called her fat and threatened to starve her, how would you respond if she told you all of this?"

Shimmering emerald eyes were highlighted by his slight mirthful smirk, "Well if she's fat I'd say 'Shut up and stop crying it's for your own good.'"

Shu sighed, "What if she wasn't?"

"Then who cares her mother is wrong and blind if the girl is skinny or regular sized so it shouldn't bother her."

Rubbing his temples Shu continued, "And what if it does bother her?"

"I'd tell her to stop crying because it's annoying." He raised his hand to get a high five from his older brother.

"Wrong, Ayato."

Said fiery haired vampire gasped, "What do you mean I'm wrong?"

Hardly giving a damn about his tone Shu shrugged, "Did I stutter? If you see someone in distress and your being empathetic you reassure them that their size doesn't matter and try to comfort them with your words so by the end of the conversation they don't feel as bad."

"Let's make a bet Shu."

"A bet? If this kind word thing your talking about is actually effective let's try an experiment of sorts."

The blonde smirked, "You're on, let's have Subaru ref, whoever can calm more people wins."

"What can we use as proof?"

After a pause the blue eyed boy suggested, "Phone numbers?"

"That's so lame what about kisses?" Laito interjected teleporting into the entertainment room that was currently off limits..

No response was heard from the eldest.

"What are you a chicken?" The twins spoke in sync with matching smirks.

"You two are so troublesome, but I accept your terms. Ayato why would you agree to 'spice things up' with kisses when you're trying to pursue Yu—"

"No one, I'm pursuing no one, I care for no one but myself." The redhead declared to avoid being embarrassed by his gossip of a brother.

Laito raised his eyebrows in interest, "Are you trying to hide something from me Ayato? That really hurts, we even shared the same womb and you want to keep secrets?"

"Oh shut up Laito let's go get Subaru. And Shu dibs on having Subaru be my referee, I don't want the pervert watching me the whole time."

Clutching his heart Laito wailed, "Oh how you hurt my heart dear Ayato."

The three went back to the mansion on foot for the hell of it.

"Oh and by the way Laito I made it clear to you and the rest of our brothers that no one is to enter the game room from 3-5 PM. Seeing how that's when I tutor Ayato. If you disobey me again rest assured there will be hell to pay." There was a sinister edge in his voice despite the calmness Shu's features possessed apart from his glowing nearly orange eyes.

The vampire in the Fedora paled considerably.

As they continued up the stairs and into the main lobby Ayato whispered, "Shu, your eyes!"

"Oh my mistake these darn contacts I hope I didn't scare you." Shu chuckled darkly insincerely apologizing to Laito, "I'll be back down shortly I'll bring Subaru down since he finds the two of you incredibly irritating. Can't really say I blame him." He grinned as he left the two alone.

Scratching under his chin in legitimate concern Laito turned to his green eyed cohort and more hot tempered twin, "Has Shu always been this…"

"Strange? Why, yes, yes I have been. Problem?" The blonde questioned with a less than enthusiastic Subaru.

Before they headed out the door Reiji demanded to know what was going on.

"Call it a social experiment in the name of science and knowledge." Shu shrugged as they left.

"Be back by curfew, or else-"

Shu laughed a genuine smile coated his lips, he tapped into a bit of his power drastically reducing the temperature of the area, "Or else what, baby brother?" He taunted icily as his eyes narrowed drastically.

"I'll report you to that man." Reiji threatened with a triumphant smirk.

Reiji could feel his confidence freeze with fear from one look at Shu's expression, "You think I'm afraid of that man?" He laughed again, "Know your place Reiji-chan."

The black haired vampire only glared not knowing what to say.

"C'mon let's go." The blonde ordered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A nearby town called Motakira was where Ayato and Shu had decided to host their little competition.

"May the best vampire win." The red head haughtily declared.

"I plan to." The blonde smirked orange eyes melting into blue, "Laito you're with me, let's get going."

Turning in the opposite direction Ayato quickly spotted a group of teenaged girls from afar and it appears that some of them looked distressed.

How fortunate, I'll definitely get a good start. Oh shit, wait what's the difference between empathy and sympathy again...I'll just wing it.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know**

 **PS.** **How'd you guys spend Easter? Are you on spring break? I have to go back to school tomorrow *sighs* but I got to watch Beauty and the Beast and Fate of the Furious. Clocksworth had me dying when he didn't want to see his wife and would've preferred to remain a clock. I think I like the live action more than the original, how 'bout you guys?**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: Woah, this was anything but soon and a totally unexpected hiatus, but I typed, edited, and posted this chapter all today just for you awesome readers before resuming school tomorrow.

MariTivolli: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter to be honest I'm a sucker for all types of familial love between relatives and there are hardly any moments in the show where the bothers just interact with each other.

Liana: It really flatters me to read that your a fan of my works :) To be honest I get a lot of my ideas from sleeping and dreams that I have I hardly even started my stories that aren't related to Diabolik Lovers and I've got like more than 20 other ideas I've jotted down and really want to start but I've got my hands full.


	13. Assisting Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** Azure Shine, MariTivolli, and Guest for reviewing all you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers, Disney, or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Leisurely Ayato strolled over to where the small group of girls were, "So what seems to be the problem here ladies?" The red head smoothly joined.

A blue haired girl with shimmering green eyes was wiping her face before hiding her face in her friend's shoulder once again.

"I can't believe him!" She hiccuped furiously in between sobs.

 _Don't ignore me!_ The fiery haired vampire fumed mentally.

 _Must keep calm…_ He reminded himself.

Politely questioning a brunette in the group of females the green eyed boy questions, "The aquamarine haired girl mentioned a he? Who's the guy?"

One of wailing girl's friends, a blonde with brown eyes, turned to Ayato, "Why are you here? Do any of us even know you? If you don't mind could you leave?"

"Look here blondie, I'm here to be nice and help out your friend so either shut up or let me know what's wrong!" He shouted out of frustration.

Her brown eyes narrowed, "How rude! Rae did you hear what he said to me?!"

"Calm down Lauren, but um…" Rae, the brunette, paused since she didn't know what to call the boy.

"My name's Ayato."

"Well Ayato, our friend is going through a breakup so if you don't mind she needs to be alone."

Soon after the girls entered some clothing boutique and Ayato felt sorta pissed for being blown off.

Subaru came out from his hiding spot in a nearby tree, "Oh yeah, real nice job Ayato." He remarked with a snicker.

"Whatever." The redhead scoffed to his younger half brother, "Their loss."

Spotting a lone elderly man on a bench in a nearby park his sharp emerald green eyes lit up.

 _Hopefully this guy'll be more willing to accept the efforts of a good samaritan._

As he sauntered over he switched out his confident smirk in favor of a more concerned gaze, "Hello and good afternoon sir. Are you in need of any assistance today?"

"Why yes, yes I am!" The man stood rising up slowly to eagerly shake hands with the vampire. "You see I'm new to the area and I wanted to surprise my son by visiting him at his house but it appears as though I'm lost." The kindly old spinster spoke gently.

 _Why would a father see any need to visit his son casually unless there's something urgent? 'That man' never simply visits for the sake of visiting._

Carefully he approached his new target with a pleasant greeting, "So sir, might I inquire why you happening to be visiting your son?"

"Oh sure," He nonchalantly replied, "My son's not feeling too well and his birthday is coming up so I want to surprise him to show him I care, ya know?"

 _Show him that you care? Why would he need to support his son when he's ill? If you're weak too bad, he should take care of himself and be ashamed that his father even needs to visit him..._

Shu ended the exchange with a businesswoman with a smile and a wave goodbye as the two parted ways the young curly haired woman gave Shu her number and a kiss on the cheek.

"Really, thanks again for your help, call me any time."

Standing with his mouth agape Laito spluttered, "Fufufu, look at you Shu, this is the tenth person to give you their information and hardly any time has passed since your little bet has begun! Since when were you so good at interacting with the blood bags? I mean...uh, mortals?"

Shimmering blonde hair gleamed just a little bit more angelically as the sun began to set, "I dunno, I'm just gifted, I guess. It's not difficult." He shrugged, "All you have to do is be able to anticipate human behavior. Any time you think something isn't worth getting upset or you feel the urge to laugh then that's when you should help seeing as humans are more in tune with their emotions than immortals."

There seemed to be some sort of shock present on Laito's face, "So all this extra sensitive stuff can get girls to like you, right?"

The elder vampire's eyes narrowed, "I suppose it can."

"Would you be willing to teach me?"

"I've already got one red headed psycho under my wing I won't recruit his perverted twin," Shu smirked, "Maybe next time."

Overdramatically sighing Laito dropped to his knees, clasped his hands together, and began to plead.

"Oh please Shu! Have I ever told you that you're my favorite brother?"

All Shu responded with was a laugh as they strolled down a smooth paved sidewalk free of cracks and other blemishes. The blonde made a left speeding up by a hair his half-brother was hot on his heels.

"You're lying Laito-chan, but that's okay."

Silently the duo encountered a park where their sensitive ears picked up on the sniffles of some adolescent girl.

A seemingly predatory gaze settled upon the blonde's features as he spotted a group of girls hiding the source of the melancholy melody, "Looks like I've found my next target…"

Ayato was never the best with directions but as a vampire he couldn't ever get lost if he could identify a scent.

Eventually, he grew tired of walking in circles within a residential living area which was difficult to find in itself.

The younger of the two sighed, "We've walked past the rock that looks like Mickey Mouse five times now, God damnit!"

"It's fine if you don't know the way, you know."

Snarling the green eyed prince had half a mind to bare his fangs.

 _If I'm to be the next king simple directions shouldn't be throwing me off!_

The redhead paused in his thoughts.

 _What did Shu teach me?_

He thought back.

" _Losing your patience with humans often brings out the worst in them as it does with any other species. Try lightening the atmosphere with jokes, an interesting story, or basic questions like asking what someone's hobby is. When you get frustrated close your eyes and take deep breaths or when available drink blood."_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything—"

"Please pardon my behavior sir, I apologize. I am completely fine, do you happen to have anything of your son's like a book, note, or picture?"

Furrowing his somewhat bushy peppered brows the old man questioned how retrieving an object would be of any help but he still complied with Ayato's demand.

Eyes closed Ayato inhaled the scent of the slightly tattered book he had and concentrated, he could practically feel his eyes change color.

Casually, the redhead played off his not-so-human behavior and asked for an address as well with a glance of the messy scrawl the teen lied claiming to know where that area was as his nose lead the way.

Whilst walking through the neighborhood the two men engaged in idle conversation.

"I didn't know that there were people who still passionately believed in mythical creatures like unicorns." The vampire released a hearty laugh, "I don't really think those exist."

"Have an open mind," The elder man challenged half-serious with a small smile, "I'm very sure that even things like vampires are real, Sonny."

 _This geezer is pretty interesting, I'll give him that._

"What's your family like, Son?"

"Rather average I guess."

"Any siblings, how are your parents doing? It must be fine, obviously you were raised to be mindful of people in need and empathize with them," His wrinkled forehead creased, "Why else would you help out a guy like me?"

 _I would to win a bet…_

"No, it's fine, sir, I really don't mind. As for my family I've got five brothers but I only like about 3 of them. I tolerate the other two."

The two paused as they reached a traffic light and took in the wide array of trees with blooming white flowers and large brick fronted houses all around.

"Family is something that's always around I understand it can be hard but try to get along with them alright, Kiddo? There's strength in numbers you never know when you might need them. United we stand divided we fall."

 _What about when there's a crown at stake?_

Ayato remained silent until they reached the home that correlated with the scent the vampire had picked up earlier.

"This is the place."

"Thanks a lot for all your help! Who knows how lost I would've been without you!" To properly show his gratitude he pulled the green eyed boy in for a hug.

 _I swear to God if this man pick pockets me—_

"You're a good person, there should be more Good Samaritans like you around."

Ayato snorted in amusement, "Trust me, you don't want more people like me around. Enjoy your son and have a good life." The young man rebuffed as he pried the man off him.

As they parted ways the old man knocked on the door which was promptly opened by a younger gentleman who received him warmly.

The orange haired man beamed, "Dad, what're you doing here?!"

No longer needed Ayato turned to go back to the park where he was at previously.

"Don't be a stranger, okay kiddo!" The old man waved at Ayato.

"Who's that, Dad?"

"My new vampire friend."

His son laughed, "Oh jeez you always say the craziest things don'tcha?"

The door closed.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know**

 **PS.** **I got to watch Beauty and the Beast and Fate of the Furious. Clocksworth had me dying when he didn't want to see his wife and would've preferred to remain a clock. I think I like the live action more than the original, how 'bout you guys? I've got SATs this Saturday wish me luck.  
**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

Azure Shine: Personally, I do think that Reiji sucks as a character and that overly bashing characters is lame; however, what I wrote was not making a mockery of Reiji as a character as I feel like that is similar to how the two would interact in real life. I try to keep every character as in character as possible :)

MariTivolli: Yeah I definitely am a HUGE fan of sibling love especially BROTHERLY love all they ever seem to do in the anime is fight so I'm trying to explore character interactions that exclude Yui a little more.

Guest: Thanks so much for your kind words


	14. Protective Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** All you guys who read are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

On with the story!

* * *

Once Ayato returned to the park he punched a tree and let out a groan as he plopped onto a nearby bench.

Shit, how'd that guy know I'mma vampire? Should I kill him and his son and pretend none of this ever happened?

For some reason I like the old coot, he's everything an ideal father should be: kind, caring, compassionate...and it's not like he's a real threat...plus I finally got someone's name and number…

"God damnit!" The redhead heaved, "I forgot to ask for his name and number!"

Subaru strolled into the park, "Wait to screw up Ayato. It's practically sundown if you really want to beat Shu-nii-san you better get serious."

"Don't worry—"

The albino shrugged, "Who said I was worrying?"

Ayato ignored the sassy retort, "Shu's got real competition now."

"Oh and why is that? What makes right now different from before?"

"What's different is that I know what empathy is and how to express it."

Ayato's digits swooped into his pocket in search of his phone only to find a business card that hadn't been there before. It was crimson red and it's words were etched in gold script.

It read: 'Bonds In Blood for the Supernatural'.

Emerald and ruby eyes scanned through the small card.

"When'd you get this Ayato?"

"I don't know the geezer probably planted on me prior to finishing his hug."

Subaru snickered, "You let him hug you and you didn't shove him off of you or anything? Why?"

Averting his eyes from Subaru's mirthful gaze he just shrugged.

I liked the hug…it felt nice. Like he was trying to protect me from something.

When Ayato spotted a small girl getting ganged up by guys he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt because he knew he did similar things to Yui when she had first arrived at the manor.

If anyone tried doing that to her now I swear I'd tear them limb from limb after sucking them dry!

Channeling this same rage towards the group of boys he furiously approached them. It was then he realized that Shu's lessons really were geared towards helping him improve socially considering he didn't laugh at the scene as he would've done months ago.

The white haired vampire stared slightly impressed with his older half brother, "Maybe anyone can change for the better especially when they're in love." He muttered with the tiniest of smirks.

Shu spotted a group of girls around one of their friends that seemed to be wailing.

Upon further inspection the blonde caught a glimpse of the crestfallen maiden.

All it took was one glance and Shu knew that he wanted more of her.

Rays of moonlight illuminated the young girl's face her aquamarine hair was as vast as the ocean and cascaded in undulating waves. To compliment her practically gold sun kissed skin and plump lips her eyes—

I can't see her eyes they're being covered by her bangs! I'll have to change that…

Taming his confident body language he opted for a more concerned looking gaze. The blonde pretended to nervously shuffle towards the cluster of females.

Now in front of a brunette he stammered, "Um, excuse me I'm a bit lost," His voice croaked and his eyes looked ready to water, "I can't find where I'm going my younger brother got lost and he isn't answering my calls. Could you please help me?"

By the time he finished with his little sob story all the girls gave him their attention.

Hook, line, and sinker.

The crying girl hiccuped, "If you all want to just leave me and help him, then go ahead I'm not stopping you!"

She leapt up and ran away from her friends.

"Wait a second!" The brunette shouted.

"Don't stop me. Don't try to stop me Rae!"

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to make your friend upset! I'll just go…"

"No it's fine, she's been a weeping mess all day we thought some fresh air would help but it hasn't."

"Is there any way I could help?"

A heavy sigh was released from who seems to be her best friend, Rae, "I don't really know."

Shu twiddled with his fingers to appear more anxious, "Could I ask why she's so sad?"

Rae pondered for a second, "It's pretty personal but you seem like a nice guy so I'll tell you. Arabella, the blue haired girl, was just broken up with by her boyfriend of three years, they started dating at 15 but when she found out that he had cheated on her with her worst enemy he broke up with her."

Shu's face grew stony; the entire idea of cheating in relationships is exactly what made his mother take her own life so naturally his blood was boiling as the air around him seemed to be freezing.

All of a sudden they heard a shriek in the distance.

The group shared a look.

"You don't think…"

"What if that was…"

"Arabella!"

It was rather strange for the usually apathetic Shu to become quickly enraged but he felt some sort of connection to this girl almost in the same sense he had felt to Edgar.

She couldn't be…

His heightened abilities had kicked in and in seconds he found where the screams were coming from.

It was in a dark alley, Arabella could feel everything losing its color as she had been gagged by her captor.

The blonde's face contorted into a cringe once his nose grew overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol.

Her blue waves were shaking every which way as she attempted to fight the guy off of her. It was then he saw it: her seafoam green eyes fluttered open watering profusely before her eyes flashed an orange as demonic as Shu's own eyes.

Rumbles of thunder could be heard as the once cloudless sky grew less stable with each passing second.

Shu smirked.

That slimy bastard's in for it now and it seems like this mystery girl isn't completely human either, interesting…

"You had better unhand me before you have hell to pay—" Arabella threatened with dangerous edge in her voice but interrupted between words after her throat was slit.

All Shu saw was red as the young girl finally passed out.

"Mouthy bitch that oughta shut you up."

In that second Shu could hardly register what he was doing all he did know was that someone will be dying.

Tonight.

"Who are you?" The assailant dressed in all black questioned fearfully as his eyes met a pair of radiating orange orbs.

Shu's smirk turned into a lifeless grin, his eyes were hollow, and his face was murderous.

"What's up with your eyes they're just as freaky as that girl's."

"Is that so?" The blonde cackled, "You know... I really really want to kill you, just snap your neck and relish the feeling of your skin gradually freezing as you welcome death. But I'll be kind."

"Oh, um, thank you—"

A crunching sound echoed through the darkness, "My ribs—"

Another crunch, "My legs—"

"You won't be needing those useless arms that you slit her throat with, will you?"

With wide eyes the criminal began to beg and plead for mercy but the blonde didn't care so he froze the blood in his arms with a sickly sweet smile, "I hope you have fun rotting in my cellar, a place that'll make jail seem like heaven."

Within the air the smell of Arabella's intoxicating blood almost made Shu drool. Delicately he carried her in his arms and licked up and down her neck until she was no longer bleeding anymore.

The blonde brought back the blue haired girl in one piece.

"Oh my God Arabella!"

"What the hell happened?!"

Shu acquired his nervous facade once the group had spotted him, "I chased after the sound of her screaming and saw a guy trying to sexually assault her so I put a stop to it and called the police on him. I'm sorry if I had you guys worried. Here's your friend back."

Dramatically Shu turned around ready to take his leave purposefully going slow.

"Wait!"

"We should thank you for saving our friend so quickly, what's your name?" Rae asked with an extended hand and friendly smile.

He scratched behind his head to appear flustered, "It's Shu Sakamaki, pleased to meet your acquaintance; although, I do wish it was under different circumstances."

"Same here, all of us are really greatful to you." A pink haired girl thanked, "By the way my name is Homura."

After exchanging pleasantries the blonde vampire was able to obtain 7 girls numbers not including Arabella's as well as hugs and kisses on the cheek.

He feigned a blush across his cheeks, "Well nice meeting you all."

When the vampire was longer in the girls line of vision he shouted, "Okay Laito come out from wherever you're hiding, I'm going to call Subaru and Ayato so we can head back home."

"I hear ya' loud and clear." The troublesome twin hollered as he landed from a nearby tree, "Shu I had no clue you were such a top notch actor. If you weren't my brother I would've thought that you were actually some shy-guy average Joe type you looked so innocent and fragile it made me want to hug you." The younger immortal gushed.

Shu paid some attention to him as he called servants of their father to collect the not-so-dead corpse of the man who tried to defile what was soon to be his.

The nerve of that perverted fool I'll make him regret the day he was born and pray for the eternal damnation of hell.

"See that Subaru?! I'm on a roll! I've finally mastered this whole empathy thing."

A ringing came from both teens pockets, "Who the hell is trying to ruin my streak?!" Ayato nearly roared.

The white haired prince rolled his eyes, "You idiot, it's from Shu it says to go home. And don't think I didn't notice how you didn't kiss any girls on the lips today."

Emerald eyes rolled dismissively, "I never said I'd do mouth to mouth plus cheeks count too so there."

"You sure it's because you didn't want to hurt Yui?" Subaru teased.

"Oh shut up! Who knows what kind of germs they're carrying."

The vampires red eyes gleamed with amusement, "But vampires don't get sick."

"Let's just go home okay, smartass?"

"Whatever you say Romeo."

* * *

 **A/N: If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	15. Heated Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** MariTivolli and deathstar101 you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

Side Story: I'm so tired AP Exams are brutal I don't care about your snail like writing or your crazy mother collegeboard nor do I care about the ways of the world! There was so much writing I thought I'd cry...it was so much, I'm looking foward to mother's day somewhat so I can give my mom some gifts...How are you guys doing?

On with the story!

* * *

Both duos eventually make it home after midnight.

Laito yawned, "Good thing it's the weekend I would've hated to go to school after today's adventure."

"So who won the bet?" The palest amongst them asked.

"As if it's a surprise Subaru, I won of course!" Ayato declared as he dumped a pile of 22 phone numbers and names.

"Aw how cute, but compared to my pile it's a joke…"

The blonde poured out 87 numbers and names, "I got side tracked so I stopped early there was a crying girl that I was interested in…assisting."

"Did she have blue hair?" The fiery haired vampire questioned.

"Yeah."

Subaru started laughing, "Ayato tried to approach that girl and her friends but he was rejected immediately."

Trying to play it off like it was nothing the older twin denied that fact, "Good night! I'm going to bed."

"Don't forget you owe Shu something for winning." Laito chimed.

"Who's side are you on?" Ayato shouted.

His twin smirked, "Obviously, our cooler older brother Shu is who I'm rooting for."

As Ayato stormed up the stairs he bumped into Yui.

"Hello Ayato-san it makes me happy to see you getting along with your brothers. Good night." She bowed as she tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist and leered over her with a crooked smile as he leaned in, "How happy does it make you?"

The small girl blushed.

"Let's go to my room."

Attempting to dodge Ayato's advances Yui side stepped and faked a yawn, "Oh, I would join you but I'm really tired. Sorry."

The vampire's grip on the girl's arm tightened, "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

Pointedly the blonde looked the prince up and down, "I'm not avoiding you, if anything you're the one who has been avoiding me. Not only are you always gone during the day but now you come back past 1 o' clock in the morning smelling slightly of perfume. What am I supposed to think?!" She glared arms crossed.

Mouth parted slightly the redhead stood silently, never in his life would he have imagined being told off by his cute little Yui. Soon realization struck and the taller male smirked, "Yui are you jealous of me spending more time with my brothers?"

The girl snorted, "Well if your brothers reek of perfume than sure. I'm not an idiot Ayato don't play with me! I might just seem like a toy to you but my feelings for you are real and if you plan on treating them like a joke and then pretending to be interested than I refuse to be your fool."

Immediately his haughty smirk sagged into a displeased frown, "Yui," he pulled her close, "I might not be the nicest of guys but I'm trying to change for you and interact with other humans more to learn how to...um—"

Voice soft as silk Yui whispered, "To learn how to what?"

"How to be more human, Yui I want to make you happy."

Something broke within the girl and her eyes began to water she threw her arms around Ayato's neck and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled her head between the crook of his neck, "You're wonderful Ayato-san!" She chirped and she pecked him on the lips.

 _Ayato remember people tend to make assumptions and jump to conclusions as second nature. But you must remain calm because a raging temper only makes things worse. Wait to properly explain yourself after you hear what the other person has to say, okay?_

" _But Shu, why should I listen to their words of paranoia?"_

 _The blonde shrugged his lips wore a small smile, "Just trust me."_

Respecting Yui's wishes he walked her back to her room.

"Good night Yui."

The petite female pulled Ayato's face down to reach her own face, "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told and as a reward for his compliance his lips were met with the warmth and tenderness of Yui's own. Feverishly her hands wove themselves into his hair caressing his scalp and rubbing his neck.

Ayato pulled himself away from Yui's loving hold which made the blonde narrow her eyes, "What are you doing? I thought you were tired?" He smirked.

"Not anymore."

"So do you want to take this to your room or mine?"

Placing her lips by the juncture of his neck she sighed, "I don't care."

Before getting tackled by a surprisingly forceful Yui Ayato opened the door to his room quicker than lightning and carried her over there. He placed her between himself and the wall and locked lips with her.

Pink eyes fluttered shut, she leaned into his touch as their pace slowed and grew more rhythmic; simmering with impatience Yui slipped her tongue into Ayato's mouth.

His chest heaved, "What do you want?" He breathed.

"You." The blonde purred.

Emerald eyes searched through the blonde's face and when she gazed into his eyes with an almost wild gleam he paused.

 _What's up with Yui?_

"Yui what's wrong are you alright?"

All of sudden her eyes returned to normal, no longer glazed, "Aya-chan I'm hungry."

"Do you want any food?"

"No not really."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let's get you to bed blondie."

She crossed her arms, "I'm not tired!"

"Rather defiant today, eh Chichi—I mean Yui. Which is cute and all," he bent down to reach her eye level, "but I won't be taking no for an answer." He captured his lips on her own once again as he lifted her up into her own room and gently placed her down. When she felt him easing away Yui roughly pulled him back in.

"You'll stay with me tonight, right?"

"Sure, whatever."

Feeling content Yui welcomed sleep. Ayato on the other hand was still awake he was hot and bothered but didn't want to admit it.

 _What the hell came over Yui tonight?! I've never seen her take charge like that before... I hope she didn't drink one of Reiji's potions again._

The redhead could feel his teeth aching, he cursed under his breath, he had forgotten to feed again. He was in desperate need of blood and had to get a lot soon before he behaves recklessly and accidentally attacks someone at school or something.

He took note of the full moon before drifting off to sleep with the girl of his dreams.

As Shu came up from the cellar, seeing that the deed had been done, left a wicked twist of the lips upon his face.

When his oceanic eyes scanned the sky through the window he spotted the gentle glow of the full moon and felt his teeth cry in pain, his stomach churned, and he felt uneasy.

Trying to wobble up to his room he ignored the pain and tried to get sleep in his room he heard laughter and turned to be greeted by a pair of red eyes, "Shu don't tell me you're anemic. Who's ever heard of an anemic vampire?"

"What a joke, just like you."

The blonde ignored his black haired counterpart, "Good night to you too Reiji."

Said male's face scrunched up in displeasure, "Are you really starving yourself again? How pathetic, are you afraid of feeding even with a sacrificial bride around?"

"Unlike you lot I acknowledge that Yui has feelings for Ayato and I won't feed..." He groaned, "unless it's necessary because it's too much work."

"You're so useless! You'd deprive yourself of what you need simply out of respect for others, how ludicrous!" The ravenette mocked, "Just go to your room, can't you teleport?"

"No, I cannot."

Rolling his eyes Reiji extended an arm with a glare, "Well?"

A ghost of a smile rested on the blonde's pale face, he accepted the hand.

"I still hate you, ya' know." Shu mumbled as they walked up the stairs.

"Same here."

As if Shu had the plague the black haired boy practically shoved him into his room, "Drink cranberry juice."

"I hate cranberry juice."

"Then drink some of the blood bags in the refrigerator we recently received some from the hospital."

Directing his blank blue eyes towards his younger brother he exhaled with a slightly sharper tone than prior, "You know how drinking from those bags affects me. It isn't half as revitalizing as drinking from the source."

Reiji remained silent, what Shu had said was the truth a pure blooded vampire like himself could never be satisfied from those substitute sacks alone; and as deprived as Shu was he could easily knock out 40 pouches and still feel parched.

Sleek wood practically shined on the blonde's decorated bedroom door entrance, "I'll see you tomorrow Reiji."

With a nod his blood brother walked away. Shu leaned into the door frame, supporting his weight onto the wall, before collapsing onto his bed.

The vampire groaned, "I'm so tired!"

* * *

 **A/N: If you want previews at the end of a chapter let me know. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'm so hyped for Attack on Titan season 2 and YuGiOh VRAINS! Speaking of which I watched the new YuGiOh movie _'Dark Side of Dimensions'_ Seto is the MVP! in the words of the Abridged he takes 'Screw the rules I have money' to a whole new level!**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

MariTivolli: Shu makes me think of lazy geniuses like Kakashu Hatake or Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, you know? Just so much potential. Yeah hopefully they'll become a couple eventually, who knows maybe Shu will troll and show interest? ;) I think Subaru's great too, there should e more of him if I remember XD I'm not a huge fan of Kanato thou, how 'bout you?

deathstar101: Might I ask what you found humorous about the last chapter? Also, how ya' doin'? :)


	16. Strained Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** Melissaane29 (x2), MariTivolli, Spiritual-Sister, Deathstar101, and Azure Shine you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

Side Story: I'm so tired AP Exams are brutal I don't care about your snail like writing or your crazy mother collegeboard nor do I care about the ways of the world! There was so much writing I thought I'd cry...it was so much, I'm looking foward to mother's day somewhat so I can give my mom some gifts...How are you guys doing?

On with the story!

* * *

Squinting the blonde sat up as he adjusted his vision in accordance to the sun.

When did I get to the beach? I feel so much better all of a sudden...sleep is magical.

He stretched his limbs as he got up from his lounge chair and spotted his iPod in the sand.

"Shit, must've slipped out of my pocket. Hope it's not broken." His shoulders slumped as brushed the tan grain off of his device.

Relaxing in his chair he propped his legs up and pulled his earbuds out of his swimming trunks, connected it to his gadget and allowed himself to unwind with the book he had brought.

Thank God none of my brother's are around they're always too noisy.

After finishing the page he was on he snickered.

Erica totally deserves that, who even lies about having a boyfriend she's dumb and she's trying to steal her best friend's boyfriend too? What a slut.

As the drama died down on the pages Shu's eyelids started to droop, and after re-reading the same page for the eighth time he gave up and closed his book.

Vying for the most comfortable position possible meant getting rid of his shirt and at this point it stuck to Shu like second skin.

He relished his moment of serenity.

"Babe, wake up."

Who the hell is trying to wake me up? That doesn't sound like Yui, whoever this bitch is had better leave me the hell alone.

The blonde ignored the voice of the unfamiliar female.

"Stop pretending to be asleep."

A slim soft finger trailed along Shu's toned chest as she sat on his lap she whispered in the male's ear, "I know what'll wake you up."

How dare she have the audacity to try to touch me like she owns me? Who the hell does this girl think she is! I think this definitely counts as some form of harassment.

The young woman made herself comfortable as Shu tried to sit up and call the girl out he fell silent as a new sensation overwhelmed him, he was shocked at the electricity this physical contact brought, she engaged him in a kiss.

Before he could fully register was going on she pulled away caressing his face.

"Shu, are you okay?"

Slowly the blonde's eyes fluttered open his voice wavered in concern and fear how could someone evoke such emotions from him with just physical contact, "Who are you?"

Ray's of the sun made it more difficult for Shu's eyes to adjust, he couldn't quite define her features but he knew she looked displeased, "It's me—"

"Hey Shu wake up! You've been sleeping forever it's time for today's lesson."

"The hell, who told you that you could come in here to wake me up?!" The blonde glared.

Ayato shrugged, "No one, now let's get started it's almost three in the afternoon then we'll have night classes at five."

"Look I'm sorry but I don't feel that great right now to be honest, let's cancel for today."

"We can't! All that empathy shit and stuff actually worked and when I talked to Yui yesterday night she was all over me! Imagine what she'd do if I learned how to be even nicer?!" The redhead whined.

Shu furrowed his blonde brows his eyes were as sharp as daggers, "I swear to God you're as big a pervert as your twin Laito and just as ungrateful Kanato."

Keeping his eyes shut, the elder vampire felt around his nightstand before grabbing his earbuds and listening to music.

"In case you didn't get the message, go away."

Noisily the enraged redhead pulled out Shu's buds and tossed his iPod across the hall, "You're just as lazy and useless as Reiji says!" Ayato's eyes glowed gold as his temper flared.

Unfazed one azure eye peeled open, "So you really are just one of them. Soulless vampires who care for nothing but themselves. I'm disappointed in you for your little temper tantrum. I can't believe your hormonal perversion is enough motivation for you to…" The blonde paused before continuing.

"You know what just leave me alone, I don't care, I don't know what I was thinking or why I bothered being honest with you and being vulnerable." Shu mumbled voice cracking.

Ayato tore the sheets off the former, "Maybe you need lessons on how to be vampire Shu, you seem to be forgetting after interacting with humans for so long." He poked at his chest.

Both of the elder vampire's eyes grew wide for a second before narrowing again a lethal shade of orange, "In the words of Reiji 'your manners are simply deplorable' learn your place you whiny bastard. I'm ten times the vampire that you are. And I've awakened my full power since before the age of ten. You think you're such hot shit just because you're eyes can change color?"

Shu stood to his full height speaking with an even tone, "You must've forgotten, I could've frozen the veins that pump blood to your brain and killed you a long time ago. This is my room so get your selfish ass out of here."

The blonde's heartbeat sped up he quietly panted but tried to hide it, "By the way, Ore-sama," he spat, "It smells like Yui's bleeding, you'd better watch her closer otherwise I might just snatch her away from you, baby brother." Shu sneered blue eyes ominous and haunting.

At a loss for words Ayato shot Shu one last nasty glance before taking his leave.

"It looks like I'm not such a great teacher if you still don't know what empathy or sympathy is, do you?"

Once the troublemaker was out of sight Shu sank to the floor he suppressed his screams and settled for whimpers and groans, his throat felt like it was on fire.

He crawled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, "Where the hell are those blood packs?!"

After practically yanking the refrigerator door off it's hinges he grabbed some O positive packs and shoved them into the microwave messing up the settings a couple of times.

Starving he paced back and forth as he waited for the blood to heat up to mock the standard temperature in humans, "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up."

The microwave hummed signaling the completion of allotted time, "Thank God!"

Settling down Shu elongated his sore fangs and embraced his true nature as he tore into the first ten packs he warmed but it did nothing for him.

"God damnit!" Immediately the blonde reached for another ten packs and hurled them into the microwave slamming it's door shut and waited.

Another hum. He drank. Another hum. He drank.

And for some reason...

It.

Still.

Wasn't.

Enough.

His hands were shaking so he tossed another bunch in, but he couldn't wait for another three minutes for the microwave's compliance; he grabbed the pouches before they were done and sucked them dry this went on for what felt like an eternity.

Dragging his feet along with the rest of his body the teen shuffled into the bathroom to wash his face. The cold water cooled his head and helped him collect himself a tad; he looked into his reflection and saw that his eyes were a swirling mix or orange and red.

Shit, I need to do something about this quick before I lose myself to hunger.

Marching into the kitchen, the prince tore open the sacks not caring if it spilled and made a mess of the kitchen. His red lips quivered, his already bloody fangs pierced into yet another pint of donated blood.

Losing focus Shu's vision clouded, the entire room was a blur.

What's happening to me? I need to get out of here!

Glancing once more at his reflection he took note of his dual colored eyes: red and orange.

Everything is going to be okay…

"So what is it you dragged me in here to do, Ayato?" Subaru barked as he plopped onto a brown leather couch with his legs propped up.

"To talk about our NEET of a brother!"

The younger male's eyes widened at his older brother's choice of words, "Are you talking about Shu?!"

Snarling the redhead leaned against the pool table with his arms crossed, "Of course I'm talking about him! Who else would it be?!"

"Well what happened?"

"I asked our bum of a brother Shu to continue with our um...private sessions in here and he said no! He refused me, Ore—I mean uh, never mind. All that matters is that Shu broke his promise."

Stroking his pale hand under his chin Subaru's analytical gaze grew more critical, "Did you ask Shu why he couldn't or did you just explode?"

Ayato huffed, "Why does it matter? He lied to me, he broke a promise."

Just like Cordelia! Just like Richter! Just like that man! No one truly cares about me! It's every man for himself! But I thought Shu was different…

Against his will the prince's emerald eyes grew foggy, his vision blurred.

"Look, I know how it feels to be let down but you hadn't noticed how when we were done with that bet yesterday Shu didn't teleport into his room like he usually does?"

"So what we have super speed? He probably sped into his room."

"That's why I'd like to believe, but I heard heavy, sagging, depressed footsteps. On his toes Shu sounded like a dead man walking, not one of the strongest pure blooded vampires around."

Emerald locked on ruby, "What're you suggesting, Subaru?"

"For Shu to be this weak he might be—"

Reiji materialized into the room out of nowhere and went straight to organizing darts, "Why are you two just loitering about? Start getting ready for school. We leave in less than an hour."

"Let's talk outside." The redhead mouthed.

The albino shook his head, "Hey Reiji what do you think about Shu?"

"He's a lowlife, mooching, waste of space, he—"

"Shut up!" Ayato screamed.

Subaru apologized for the formers outburst before the black haired vampire could bestow consequences, "We mean his behavior. Have you noticed anything strange?"

The eldest shrugged, "Of course, it doesn't take a genius to spot a blood deprived vampire."

Ayato and Subaru shared a look, "For about how long?"

"At minimum at least two months at maximum since Ayato declared Yui as his, for some reason he respects your wishes."

The two thanked Reiji before taking their leave.

"I thought you concerned about Shu, but you couldn't even recognize his anemic behavior! At this rate he could easily go beserk! If you really knew anything about empathy you would've at least asked Shu why he couldn't teach you anything and see if he's okay!"

Plopping down on a stone bench by the rose garden outside the redhead held his head in his hands.

"It looks like we found out why Shu's been feeling tired...or in his case more tired than usual."

"How was I supposed to know?" Ayato croaked.

Subaru laughed, "You weren't supposed to know, but you should've cared. Plus there's a simple solution to this."

With a raised brow the older vampire urged him to go on.

"Just offer Yui, after all she was meant to be shared between the six of us in the first place."

Underneath his skin Ayato's blood was boiling, "How could you suggest something as ridiculous as that?! In case you didn't know Yui is mine! Blood. Body. And Soul."

The white haired teen stared at his brother with contempt, "You really haven't learned anything, have you?"

Rising up angrily he agreed, "I guess not."

Splitting ways, Subaru went to his room to change for school and get ready while Ayato had a different agenda.

* * *

 **I'm so hyped for Attack on Titan season 2 and YuGiOh VRAINS! Speaking of which I watched the new YuGiOh movie _'Dark Side of Dimensions'_ Seto is the MVP! in the words of the Abridged he takes 'Screw the rules I have money' to a whole new level!**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

Melissaane29: Your review makes me feel awesome, thank you! There will be plenty of twists and turns ahead ;)

MariTivolli: I think Shu just isn't motivated enough after losing Edgar, I feel like he's a victim of circumstance. I feel like I might like Kanato more if he wasn't so underdeveloped as a character all we know about him is that he likes sweets and acts like a child. I'm glad you're a fan of where the ship has set sail :)

Spiritual-Sister: Uh, thanks for the reminder I suppose :)

Deathstar101: What you think with how the story's progressing so far? Do you have any predictions?

Melissaanne29: I'll try to incorporate previews when possible since you'd like them I'm currently working on chapter 17 but I haven't got enough material, you know? XD

Azure Shine: I didn't really have them get along so I didn't think it was too OOC. Personally considering Reiji burnt down an entire village just to spite Shu instead of being upfront with how he feels that makes him a bad guy in my book. He pretends to act mature and better than everyone when he isn't so he's not really fit to be king, but that's just my opinion and I can see how Shu's laziness is problematic.


	17. Lost Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** Deathstar101, Azure Shine, MariTivolli, anzlie, and YuiKomoriTheDiabolikBloodBag you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

6/12/17: Side Story: Last day of school is in three days...How are you guys doing? Right now I'm sad 'cause it looks like I suck at chemistry (which explains why I'm still single) but I'm great at spanish and biology, what is my life?

On with the story!

* * *

 _I need to pay the blonde a visit, an anemic vampire just sounds insane!_

In a flash, the emerald eyed teen teleported into the entrance of his eldest brother's room. Its large wooden surface gleamed and Ayato spotted his brother's iPod still laying helplessly on the floor.

 _Shu didn't pick it back up when I left? He usually sleeps while listening to music…_

Mustering up some of his notorious ego Ayato pounded on the door, "Hey Shu, open up! I've got your iPod!

Nothing, there was no response.

"Shu?! Let me in already!"

As the irritated young man's fist connected with the door once more he mumbled, "Are you...um," He nearly choked on his words of concern, "okay?"

Ever so slightly the door creaked open.

"That's the spirit Shu!"

When he entered the blonde's living quarters his green eyes thoroughly searched every nook and cranny. It was then he realized he couldn't even sense Shu's presence anywhere in the house.

 _Why'd it take me so long to notice? Maybe Shu masked his departure so that no one would follow him—_

"Ayato!" Reiji's voice boomed, "Come down here and get to the limousine! You're holding us up and I refuse to settle for tardiness!"

Instantaneously Ayato willed himself downstairs where he spotted the gang, "Reiji do you know where Shu is?"

"Why would I care where the sloth sleeps? Is he not in the living room? I sensed him in there."

"That's strange, I sensed Shu in the library." Subaru noted.

Reiji exhaled slowly rubbing his temples, "Let's go find the sleeping fool."

After squeezing out the limo Subaru joined the redhead and raven haired boy on their little quest.

"I'll send him a text." Laito piped up as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

Yui being the kind girl she was grew worried and offered to assist the trio in finding Shu.

"I'll check the game room."

"I'll take the music room."

"Living room's mine."

The petite blonde twiddled her thumbs for a second, "I'll go check and see if Shu is in the kitchen."

Seeing that the living room and kitchen were rather close to one another Yui and Ayato walked together in silence until they went their separate ways.

"Wait a second Yui."

"Yes Ayato-san?"

Placing his hand on the young girl's cheek he advised, "If Shu seems different from normal just come to me, okay?"

"Sure, I will."

Once Yui stepped foot into the kitchen she smelt an overpowering odor of blood. There were walls bathed in red and when she took a step towards the microwave she heard the squish of plastic under her foot.

The entire scene was too much for the young girl she screamed and nearly fainted but Ayato caught the fair maiden just in time. Upon hearing Yui's scream Subaru & Reiji came into the kitchen.

Never breaking a sweat, Reiji went through the cabinets and cupboards rarely producing any sounds as he went through items

 _Is this tableware otaku really more concerned about his fine china and utensils than his brother?_

Sharply Reiji had an intake of breath, his eyes wide as he addressed Ayato and Subaru.

"All the recently donated packs of blood are gone."

"And so?" Ayato yawned.

Subaru more worried than the former asked, "How many were there?"

Reiji swallowed hard, "120."

"How much is left?"

"Nothing."

They were both shocked, "How long do you think he's been starving himself?"

"I don't know but vampires shouldn't go without blood for more than 3 months at most."

"How could he even speak when he's that drained."

"I'm going after him!" Subaru declared running out of the house.

Reiji stopped him declaring they'll go on a search after school tonight, Subaru reluctantly agreed.

Ayato could hear Shu's voice in his head, 'If you can say things like that maybe I didn't teach you anything.'

The redhead held the unconscious girl in his arms.

 _It's all my fault._

Not a noise was made on the ride to school but Ayato could feel himself being stared down by 2 pairs of red eyes.

 _Subaru must definitely be pissed at me but why is Reiji looking at me…?_

"As I said earlier after school is over we'll commence a proper and thorough search of the manor and this place. Understood?"

"Yes."

Filing out of their ride the six of them went to their usual spots to hang out with their individual group of friends before school started.

Gently Ayato rubbed the blonde's arm, "Hey, wake up already we're at school."

"Huh?" Eyelashes twitched as her eyes were made visible, "When did I fall asleep? When did we get to school?"

"Don't worry about it just go to homeroom, okay? And try to avoid Shu."

Concern embedded itself on her features, "Avoid him? What for?"

His words were condescending and his tone was hostile, "Just do as I say! He's dangerous!"

Yui's gaze grew harsh as her eyes narrowed before she stomped away she fumed, "Don't try to act concerned about my well-being when you're just as much of hazard to my health as anything else, you overgrown mosquito. I can fend for myself!"

The redhead was left dumbfounded as he stared off at her regressing figure. A shoulder bumped into his own he turned his head ready to tell this punk off until he realized who it was.

"Oi! Sakamaki you haven't got anything to say after bumping into me?!" The loudmouth brunette simmered.

"Next time why don't you watch where you're going Mukami, Yuma!"

"As if, you were the idiot standing in the middle of the hallway like a frozen statue! What luck, it look like no Sakamaki is paying attention to where they're supposed to be going today…" He huffed, "First it's the NEET now it's you! I swear if another one of you—"

"You saw Shu? Where?"

"Why do you care?" Yuma guffawed as he smirked down at Ayato, "Is there trouble in paradise?"

With an eye roll the redhead scoffed, "Look here asshole just tell me where he is."

"And what if I don't?" Done with his taunting the towering brunette sauntered off.

 _I guess I'll skip trying to beat the shit out of Yuma and save that for another day..._

Random flings of girls were giggling every which way as the green eyed teen went to homeroom to nap.

 _What's going on today? Why are all the girls so excited? Homecoming isn't until a couple of weeks from now._

Pinning on a winning smile Ayato stopped following the brutish brown haired werewolf and greeted the girls.

"Oh look it's Ayato!" One of the females whispered to her friends.

"Be cool." A dark haired teen suggested as she leaned against one of the school's overly decorated gold plated walls.

"Ladies."

"Ayato."

"Have you lovely girls got any idea what all the fuss is about this morning?"

A few light laughs were heard, "Shouldn't you know? After all it's got to do with one of your brother's."

"Sandra, don't be so evasive. I'll just explain."

Grateful Ayato smiled at the sensible orange haired girl, "Thank you."

"Surprisingly enough Shu Sakamaki came to school early today!"

"Not only that," A blonde with short hair continued, "Instead of going to the music room and skipping class he's in his homeroom class flirting with practically everything in a skirt he's come across."

"He's usually so aloof, nonchalant, and reserved any time he's been seen but that's rare since he's always skipping class and attends the bare minimum required a week."

Krissy, the girl, who first started answering Ayato's questions bubbled with excitement, "And word on the street is there's gonna be a party after hours today at the school's indoor pool hosted by Shu himself! What a dreamboat!" The pinkette gushed as she clasped her hands together.

"Thanks for the info. I'll catch ya' later then. Bye!"

Free time before homeroom officially begins ends in ten minutes.

 _I thought I'd have time to hang out in the gym with some of the basketball team but I guess I've got something more pressing to take care of. I'm pretty sure Shu's homeroom is class 4-1 which should be at the uppermost level so I'll just teleport._

If Ayato thought there were a lot of girls before he was struck dumb now; all of them had a far away look of longing in their young shining eyes as they plotted how to get Shu to notice them and be theirs.

Inside room 4-1, which was basically a university level class for their celebrity students, to avoid getting bombarded by paparazzi, hordes of females were shrieking with delight. The few males around were probably casting Ayato's blonde brother a glare but the room was so packed and dense that Shu wasn't clearly visible.

 _What the hell is going on here?!_

Bulldozing his way past the crowd Ayato was left speechless at the sight before him.

His brother, Shu, the lethargic, lazy, nonchalant, seeming uncaring Shu who hardly ever shows interest in blood or girls was currently making out with a ruby red haired girl.

Unable to properly register what was going on around him, Ayato opened his mouth to comment but before he could get a word in edgewise the two wrapped up their activities an audible 'pop' was heard from the suction of their lips.

A predatory smirk stuck to the elder vampire's face, his eyes remained closed, the girl got off Shu's lap unable to walk straight she seemed dizzy as she walked to her group of friends panting, "That was one hell of a kiss! He never even needed to stop for air."

"Oh me next, me next!"

"It's supposed to be my turn now!"

"He was always cool but I didn't know he could be this hot!"

"So his heart isn't forged from ice?"

Shu stood, effectively silencing the frenzy, "Class starts soon, you all can fight about me later, okay?"

Some of the blonde's new fans immediately followed his orders whilst other girls threw themselves at him begging for his touch.

One of these more desperate cases was a small brunette with a pair of orange eyes who clung to Shu's wrist.

Feeling charitable Shu picked up the female placed her on his desk to put them at eye level, caressed her face, and used one of his slender fingers to tilt her head up.

"What a dirty girl…" He whispered before taking her lips with his own until the bell rang.

Clicking of heels could be heard as class was about to begin the blonde was relentless and pulled his partner even closer to himself.

"Shu Sakamaki! Clarissa Souma! Just what on earth do you think you're doing in my classroom?!"

The crowding students had hardly dispersed since the start of the class period their math professor was simmering; however, Shu gave less than a fraction of a damn.

Ayato had had enough, "Are you tone deaf and dumb!" He exploded yanking the two apart, "You can stop trying to suck face and let these girls get to class!"

Standing to his full height Shu had hardly been fazed and didn't bat an eye, he laughed, "The last time I checked I was _your_ older brother Aya-chan." The blonde ended with a smirk as he waved off his admirers with the flick of his wrist.

"You also definitely don't belong in this class either, so why don't you take your leave already." With a voice as wispy as air and a lethal edge present in his voice Shu practically collapsed into his seat.

 _I need my music, I'm losing it. I have to stay distracted but it's not like I can keep making out with anyone or drink any blood. Falling asleep will make me get after school detention and I can't be late to my own pool party later tonight._

"Where did I leave my iPod…" Shu muttered irritably as he fished through his midnight blue messenger bookbag.

Ayato's eye twitched as he glared at his brother.

 _He thinks that he can piss me off, call me Aya-chan, and ignore me? I don't care how close to death he is, no one and I mean no one disrespects Ore-sama!_

At a snail's pace the red head took a device out of his jean pocket, "Oh you mean this?"

Shu's finally paid the younger vampire some attention.

"Hand it over."

"Boys you can settle this familial dispute at home. I presume your name is Ayato, I can write you a late pass but get out of my class."

"Can do," Wickedly the younger male yanked out Shu's MP3 player and tapped into some of his strength effectively cracking his device then he threw it onto the floor, and stepped on it crushing Shu's heart under his foot.

For the first time that conversation the blonde opened his eyes, ocean blue irises boiled over into red ruby flames.

Something broke within the older vampire as he lunged for his younger brother and choked him.

The class gasped upon witnessing the normally apathetic Shu explode with rage.

Unprepared Ayato yielded to his brother's weight and fell over landing on his back. As soon as his body made contact with the floor the blonde punched him in the nose breaking it, then he'd slam his head to the floor before going back to punch him busting his lips.

"I'll kill you!" He shrieked.

The professor jumped into action separating the two but Shu wouldn't budge his blood was on fire and he wanted to make his ingrate of a brother suffer as he struggles to breath.

When he grew bored he got off of his brother as Ayato bled a predatory wolf like grin was present on Shu's face.

"This isn't over I swear to God this is a long way from over."

Faces etched with fear the entire class was dead silent as the older vampire went to his seat as if nothing happened and licked the blood off his knuckles.

Frazzled Mrs. Ringuchi wrote Ayato a pass to the nurse's office, mustering up some courage she declared, "Sakamaki Shu after school detention today."

"Sorry can't make it, I'll be busy today."

"Excuse me?" She stammered, "If you don't come you'll have detention the rest of this week."

"But what if it's for something important."

"Like what?"

"Family emergency."

Growing concerned his teacher challenged, "For who?"

Shu pointed to the now nearly unconscious Ayato, "Him."

"What happened to him?!"

"I dunno, check his vitals."

Rushing to the young redhead teenager she wailed, "I can hardly hear his pulse."

"Then call an ambulance. I doubt they'll be able to do anything."

"Why's that?"

Dryly the blonde explained, "Because I froze the veins that carry blood to his heart, duh."

"Excuse me?"

The menacing grin on his angelic face broadened, "I was just joking." He shrugged rolling his red eyes and narrowing his blood-lustful gaze.

"You know what I'll call down the rest of your brothers to front office escort Ayato to the nurse as you wait for an ambulance."

"How could you do this to your own brother?" Mrs. Ringuchi questioned on the verge of tears.

Shu cackled his gaze ghosting over his broken sanity on the floor, "Oh, you are sadly mistaken, he's only my half brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

 **I'm so hyped for Attack on Titan season 2 and YuGiOh VRAINS! Speaking of which I watched the new YuGiOh movie _'Dark Side of Dimensions'_ Seto is the MVP! in the words of the Abridged he takes 'Screw the rules I have money' to a whole new level!**

 **Also I'm gonna check out the new fairy tail movie, it seems good...**

 **Um, uh...how do you guys feel about smut-ish things? I might include some sooner or later there are ships still waiting to set sail!**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: Oh thanks :) I might try to have some fluffy moments between those two, just for you.

Azure Shine: How are the OCs you usually find in DiaLovers stories? It's been aawhile for me, I see your point and my character will provide balance, I believe. I don't think that's true everything the show has depicted Shu being able to do were things he was forced to perfect by his overbearing mother. He pretends not to care but his feats aren't effortless to me.

MariTivolli: Heh, thanks hopefully there'll be a few more surprises to come ;)

anzlie: I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

YuiKomoriTheDiabolikBloodBag: How long did it take you to read this all in one day? That seems like a bunch to get through, frankly Shu will not be vying for Yui's affections. What's your book called? I'm very flattered that you enjoyed reading this I've been trying to plug and chug chapters but sometimes I get tirede of rereading my own material for mistakes, you know? I don't think you're a loser! Reading fanfics are fun especially late at night in bed :)

P.S. You did make me smile, I probably chuckled upon reading this the first time, I haven't been scanning through my more recent material but his should be better

P.S.S. No, it's fine critiques are part of reviewing, you mind pointing into a specific line? I do plan on reworking and editing in the future.

BeHappy. Be Healthy: *accepts bow* The pleasure is all mine I might not be a Madame though ;) I appreciate your offer, if I do need help or ever get afflicted with writers' block I'll hit you up :)


	18. Lonely Kisses

**Shout-outs! to:** Deathstar101, Azure Shine, MariTivolli, anzlie, and YuiKomoriTheDiabolikBloodBag you guys are sweet and awesome, thanks for the support :D and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any other animes much to my disappointment...

 **9/3/17: Side Story, Please Read** : You guys probably hate me for not updating so I'll cut the crap, this summer hasn't been the best for me my Uncle was verbally abusing my mother in her house while she gave him a place to stay, my grandma took his side and basically shuns me now. I finally got to visit my dad for a day after 2 years he's moved on in his life with a new wife and child. My mom is angry at me for not having a license by now even though I almost sunk the car in a pond after she pressured me to practice and now she doesn't know why I don't want to drive with her anymore. My dad taught his new wife to drive but says I live too far from him to teach me and some of my friends have been ignoring me and my mom told I was selfish and that she won't take me anywhere any more so I should arrange my own rides. Plus my summer job really sucks my boss said her higher up said that I'm too slow and shouldn't have been hired even though I applied in the spring so they basically replaced me with two new guys and now i don't get any hours and when I do work I have to take out the trash and mop the floors, my mom even opened my first paycheck without my permission before handing it back to me. I also got my wisdom teeth extracted so my face blew up like a balloon and my mom said I was being overly dramatic by my 4 day of wearing a brace-thing to put cold compresses on my cheeks. I've been sad, tired, lazy, and lonely, but I haven't forgotten about you guys and missed writing, so here I am.

School starts up soon but I'll still keep up with this, be on the look out for a new chapter of Be Our Guest, I really did miss you guys.

On with the story!

* * *

"Mr. Sakamaki did you hear what I said? Take your brother to the nurse's office." The teacher instructed with crossed arms.

The blonde shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

Shu stood the unconscious redhead to his feet as he dragged him out of the room.

 _How mad would that man be if I killed one or maybe two of my brothers tops, it's not like he gives half of a damn about any of us._

Lonely halls were the only thing that greeted Shu everything seemed duller even the gold framed paintings that hung proudly on the walls held no aesthetic properties.

Before Shu knew it the duo had reached their destination a pale white door with a sign that read 'Nurse's Office'. Inspecting his brothers helpless state brought him some sort of sadistic glee, challenging him was a mistake Ayato wouldn't make hastily in the future.

Upon opening the door the blonde tossed his bratty brother into the room and onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

"Excuse me," Shu called out loud enough for anyone with working ears to hear, "He needs to get looked at."

With that the blonde vampire attempted to make his leave.

A young brunette clad in white with a stethoscope draped on her neck exclaimed, "Hey wait, what's happened to him?!"

"Don't know, don't care, that's your job, not mine."

"You have to stay to at least monitor him. Don't you care?"

"No I don't. But I'll humor you and stay."

Completely uninterested as the nurse whizzed around the room to check Ayato's vitals before possibly calling for an ambulance, Shu plopped down on a nearby seat and let the calls of sleep whisk him away to a place better than where he was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually Shu felt a tingling sensation run up his spine.

 _The office must've called up the rest of my brothers, in which case I have no reason to stay and sit around._

Practically leaping out of his chair Shu dusted himself off and grinned observing his brother's fragile state, he was overcome with joy and could feel his bloodlust effect him.

 _Great, my eyes probably changed color too, I need to get out of here._

When speeding to the door the blonde spotted his siblings in a cluster and rolled his eyes at the sight.

 _They must want to skip class apart from Reiji. Why else would they be here? We're more like strangers than we are brothers._

His hollow orange eyes landed on the albino's gaze before Shu left the nurse going down the hall in a direction opposite of his brothers.

Within minutes of Ayato's stay in the office the rest of his brothers were called down. They trickled in slowly Laito came in snorting as he caught a glance of his brother's feeble position.

Once the group entered the room Laito & Kanato broke into fits of laughter upon seeing their mighty brother lying helpless in bed.

"So much for being vampire king!" Laito howled wiping tears from eyes.

Subaru couldn't help but smirk while Reiji kept a straight face greeting the nurse he introduced himself and his brothers.

The orange haired twin snapped a picture of his troublesome counterpart, "Looks like _Ore-sama_ is feeling a little under the weather, eh?"

Reiji sighed at his younger brother's behavior and rubbed his temple, "Ma'am would you mind telling us what happened to him?"

"How much you wanna bet Ruki or Yuma got into a fight with Ayato or something?"

Kanato lifted his furry companion to his ear to better hear, "Teddy says they may be strong but they're still only half bloods."

"Good point." Subaru agreed.

"Who did this to our brother ma'am?"

The nurse responded as she attended to the redhead's bloody nose, "At first I wasn't sure, the blonde guy who brought him in didn't speak much."

"Ah yes, our eldest brother Shu."

In less than a second, the young woman's eyes grew wide, "His name is Shu? Well that can't be!"

Subaru grunted rolling his eyes, "Why not?"

"Mrs. Ringuchi, the teacher who called down to give me the report, informed me that she called down a student who was mercilessly attacked by their brother. I had no idea that it would be his brother that brought him here too."

Convinced the brothers exchanged quick glances with one another.

Shaking the woman paled, "Due to internal bleeding and serious bone fractures an ambulance is already on there way."

"How could anyone inflict such damage to their own blood?! He seemed so harmless!"

That last phrase alone was enough to throw Laito & Kanato into another laughing fit.

"Shu? Harmless?!" Both wheezed as they clutched their sides once again.

Ignoring the twins Reiji spoke up, "Did Mrs. Ringuchi explain what caused Shu to snap?"

Crossing her arms the health care provider furrowed her brow, "There's never any reason for violence, but I was told that Ayato broke his brother's music player."

A ringing cut through the conversation the gentle lady went to pick up the phone and told the boys to escort their brother to the ambulance outside.

In the back of the van the twins had finally managed to sober up and Reiji looked more cross than usual.

"What is it Reiji?"

"Have any of you ever wondered why Shu always had his iPod in his ears all the time?" The second eldest prince answered with a question of his own.

Laito shrugged, "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"As children I suppose Shu and I got along better but he was different then."

"Different how?" Kanato queried.

Reiji grinned, "He was ruthless, vile, and sinister. Everything I had wanted in a brother, so much so that even _that man_ grew wary of how exponentially fast Shu's hunger for power and blood had gotten; it was then he and our mother locked away his more violent nature in an enchanted rosary which Shu despised. It also failed to properly restrain his power."

"I had always thought that Shu was so spectacular it was impossible to deny. To retaliate Shu started leaving home to terrorize a nearby human village. That is until he befriended a human and gradually I lost bits and pieces of my beloved brother until our parents used a stronger rosary to limit his abilities but disguised it as a music player. They had me give it to him because he trusted me."

"What happened then?"

"He put it on, I thought it'd bring him closer to me," Reiji seethed, "but it did the opposite, he spent more and more time with those helpless mortals until I decided to bring him back to reality by taking out the villagers that had stolen his heart."

The albino interjected, "I'm assuming that this was when Edgar died?"

Reiji smiled wickedly, "Yes it was, and with his death I saw the awakening of my role model but his wrath was geared towards me and the rest of his emotions died with Edgar."

Kanato wondered, "So Reiji, what stopped him from killing you?"

His red eyes faltered, "The only thing that stopped him from killing me was his music it tamed and calmed him until his heart practically froze."

Clearing his throat he continued, "However thanks to this genius," Reiji glared at Ayato, "Now I don't exactly know how long he'll be able to keep his emotions in check before he reverts back to his old ways. You should make sure not to get on his bad side."

"Well…" Laito murmured, "What should we do about Ayato? When he wakes up he'll definitely want to fight Shu."

Groaning as he tried to come up with a solution Reiji sighed, "Indeed that is a valid point, in which case we'll need to protect him.

There was a deafening silence amongst the brothers.

"It serves him right! That entitled bastard thinks he can get away with anything." Subaru dismissed, "I'm going back to the manor once we get to the hospital. Ayato thinks that he can get away with anything he wants and I'm sick and tired of it."

 _I saw the way Shu's eyes looked and I'm sure Reiji saw it too he's in real danger and didn't need to deal with Ayato's crap._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deciding on skipping the rest of his classes for the day, Shu headed towards the school's indoor pool to find a spot to nap.

 _I'd rather stay in the music room but that's the first place people would look for me and I'm not in the mood._

Taking another step the prince crouched in pain as he clutched his head, his vision grew blurred.

 _I need more blood._

 _But at what cost?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During his nap he sensed the presence of a crowd heading towards his general direction.

 _Holy shit! I completely forgot that I was throwing a party here after school._

Within seconds he set up tables, chairs, stands, and food.

All that was left was music.

Slipping his hand in his pocket he dug around for his device; he felt something sharp and smooth graze his pale skin.

 _Silly me it's still broken!_

He quickly teleported to the computer lab to grab a couple of laptops and then to the music room for speakers before assembling the entertainment.

 _I'm really exhausting the last remnants of my energy, maybe I'll just die._

No sooner than when he had that damning thought a swarm of students entered the area ready to let loose and wind down.

People changed into their swimsuits and loitered by the pool while others jumped in with their uniforms on.

Shu let out a dry cackle as he leaned against a wall, "Such ignorant bliss is enviable."

A warm hand ghosted over his own, "You know," a soft voice cooed into the shell of his ear, "We never finished what we started in homeroom earlier today."

The prince smirked turning the girl face to face with him while her back was to the wall, "Well then you're gonna have to," the vampire leaned in, "Refresh my memory."

Both eyes were glossy as they shut closed welcoming each other's embrace. Shu needed more than physical contact from the girl and eventually latched onto her neck careful not to kill her once she went limp in his arms he laid her to rest and repeatedly indulged in the same practice with other females in a nearby closet.

He licked his fangs as he finally felt normal again.

 _That was close, why do I even bother not feeding from Yui? It'd be more convenient and yet I still respect that possessive idiot's wishes!_

 _I'm so tired of living off others for survival!_

 _What have I done wrong in my life apart from being born a vampire. Is this a sin that's enough to ruin my life for all eternity. Instead I was blessed with a broken mother, crazy brother, and family to match._

 _I told Edgar I would try to change my ways for him and at least acknowledge humans, but look at me!_

 _I broke my word._

Irritated the blonde went to hideaway in another spacious closet as opposed to fraternizing with his carefree guests.

"When he finds out what I've been doing he'll hate me…" Shu whispered with his head in his hands thinking of his deceased mortal comrade.

A soft metallic rhythm could be heard from the inside of this larger than life closet.

He was not alone.

Another person joined him in his sanctuary from the rest of the world.

Half of the prince told himself to stop his crying and quit being sentimental but a larger part of him was tired of putting on fronts and pretending that he doesn't feel or have emotions that can get hurt.

"Everyone is so loud out there! How could the host disappear during his own party?! That Shu Sakamaki has got some nerve!"

Assessing his critic, Shu apologized his voice as strained as his family, "You can tell them I'm sorry; hell, the whole thing is off I have no appetite for humans or their drama. In fact, you should get out of here too."

Then it clicked, when the silhouette turned around Shu was face to face with the literal girl of his dreams.

"It's you!" Both parties stumbled at their words simultaneously.

Standing before him in all her casual glory the girl's confidence withered into sheepishness, with a bashful smile she coughed, "My friends told me about how you saved me after I ran off the other night, so thank you. I'm sorry if I came across as rude or standoffish."

The blonde shrugged, "Perfectly alright, people like that who would ravish a complete stranger and toss them away are swine worse than trash."

 _But I would like to know why your eyes changed color that night Arabella, just what were you going to do? Are you human? I wonder._

"Now that I think about it," The girl plopped to the floor, "What're you doing in here, you're the one throwing the party, are you alright? I was told this closet was being used for 7 minutes in heaven..." She scrunched her eyes it was a tad difficult to see in the dark so she scooted closer to him.

"You seem really nice and all, but please leave me alone. Getting involved with me means trouble."

Symphonic laughter filled the dark closet, "With the rumors spreading around it sounds like you're dangerous in more ways than one."

"Obviously you don't understand, please leave." He begged quietly.

"Okay. Look here," She held his pale hand in her tanner one, "When it came to helping me you didn't take no for an answer so I'll be the same. You know what, let's be friends, my name is Arabella Agreste."

Shu remained silent he didn't budge his tone was icy as the temperature in their little abyss dropped considerably, "I don't need your charity."

A smooth hand held his cheek gently, warming his cold skin the aqua haired girl felt warm moisture coming down his cheeks, "You're crying?!"

"Just go—"

"Let me help you feel better."

Narrowing his eyes Shu tried to stand but Arabella sat in his lap and wrapped her legs against his waist, "I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you care about. Let loose."

"You seem...nice and all, but I don't know you. And I wasn't hurt by someone I care about."

The blunette wrapped her arms around Shu, "It's okay to let go once in awhile, you know?"

Uncaring the blonde pulled her arms off of him, "I'm leaving."

"Listen okay, repressing your emotions doesn't help with anything so just be a real man by not being afraid to be vulnerable!"

Shu cackled, "You really think attacking my masculinity will do you any good?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to confide in me yes!"

"I do not want nor do I need you around, a girl like you is dime a dozen." The blonde knew he was lying there was definitely something strange about her but he let his words sting her pride.

Her face grew livid, "You may be trying to convince all the girls that you're a player but I know you're not! I see the way you protect Yui from some of the slimeballs around here." She lowered her voice, "I know you're a good guy, I can see right through you."

 _Why won't she leave me the hell alone?!_

As his lips curved upwards the mirth in his eyes did nothing to hide his almost sinister laughter, Shu grabbed Arabella's hands, "I'll show you just how good a guy I can be."

"Oh really?! How—"

He silenced the young girl with his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist combing through her wavy oceanic hair. Not one to back down the young woman traced her finger along his jaw as her other hand played with his feather soft curls.

To kick things up a notch the prince glided his hand over her chest making her breathe a sharp intake of air in shock as he slipped his tongue in her mouth but she bit the muscle and smiled.

He pulled out from her mouth and pressed himself closer to her curved figure before dipping his tongue in her wet cavern again with a crooked smirk he kneaded her hips with his cool touch while making his partner grow more light-headed as time slowed to a crawl.

A new rhythm chimed in Shu's ears easing his malicious rage and dampening mood his pacing slowed while Arabella's sounds made the blonde's confidence swell. With much hesitation the blue haired girl tried to separate herself from the vampire but he wouldn't budge.

Her resisting became disheartening so he allowed her to separate from him. The prince willed himself away from her magnetic pull.

"Get out of here and leave me the hell alone." Shu ordered with a hard glare.

Slightly annoyed herself the girl rose to her full height to meet the apathetic teen's gaze, "And why would I do that."

"Because I said so."

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Just because you mentioned becoming friends doesn't mean that I'll agree to acknowledge you."

Arabella huffed, "You acknowledged me enough to kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

Narrowing his eyes he approached her as quickly as a parked car, drinking in her fearless expression though her eyes betrayed her budding anxiety which he took note of and savored.

"So if I kissed you again would you deny me?" Shu cooed as he buried his head in the crook of her tan neck.

"Yes, I would!"

Gleaming his now orange tinted eyes frustration was evident in his voice, "Be honest with yourself, you're a lewd woman who craves my touch. You're just like any other bitch here so stop acting so high and mighty." He snarled.

Green eyes remained as dry as ever but her facial expression softened before she placed a light kiss upon the vampire's lips before playfully biting his neck.

"Follow me."

The young man didn't respond but allowed himself to be dragged away.

 _No matter what I say she won't go away, just like my old fallen friend._

Many onlookers gawked at the couple.

"Great party Shu!"

"I see he's looking to score with another hot chick."

"Don't have too much fun!"

A stairway behind the main lobby led to a flight of tired concrete stairs that barely held in a groan as two grown individuals trekked upwards ignoring the comments of their peers.

Eventually Arabella released Shu's hand and twirled around the moonlight an otherworldly glow clung to her skin and hair.

"What's the matter Shu? Cat got your tongue?"

Unamused the blonde rolled his calculating blue eyes.

Patting a spot next to her the bluenette offered him a seat so he obliged.

"Shu, I know you're hurting—"

"Are you gonna fix me? Treat me like something broken?"

Something in her snapped Shu saw what he had seen the night he rescued her those, orange demonic eyes were so alluring. Desperately Arabella held on to bits of her waning humanity and returned to normal.

She scoffed, "Why the hell did I think I'd be able to reach someone like you an emotionless playboy and a Sakamaki at that! I must've been delusional, excuse me."

He stared at her shrinking figure, "You aren't human are you?" The gentle wind carried his words wistfully through the air reaching her ears and making her freeze.

"What makes you say that?"

Shu teleported in front of her, "Don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb with me. I've been drawn to you because I know you're hurting too. I can see it in your eyes."

Her entire face paled as her body shook, "My eyes?"

"Make them orange again, just like mine, you've got a story, you're tainted just like me…"

Arabella's eyes watered, "So what? I already know I'm a freak!"

Shu chuckled sweetly, "In that case, I like freaks. And for earlier…" The blonde barely kissed the girl's lips before he playfully bit her neck wiping away her stray tears.

He backed away from the blunette's frame, "Don't cry, now go away."

There was a comfortable silence, the female held onto her sides as she doubled over with laughter, "So you do have a heart it only took forever to thaw."

"I suppose." With a shrug of his shoulders he dismissed his companion but his aloof nature only made her laugh louder.

"If you want to be friends or whatever I can't tell you to do otherwise, you're your own person."

"Whatever, I know you like me, but look here you conceited ass, you'd better cut your ties with all those other trashy girls and never call me a bitch again or you won't like me!"

Minutes passed without feedback the blunette looked Shu in the face, "Are you serious? You fell asleep?!"

A devious grin adorned the young man's features, "Hush, don't blow a gasket, I heard you and your possessive nature is odd; however, I understand. But if I can't have my fun with those other girls we have to be more than friends."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned in close, cool breath fanning her face, eyes unreadable, and his voice low, "Friends with benefits of course."

Arabella smirked, "You're a pervert."

"Only for you."

Her seafoam green eyes shimmered with amusement as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shu."

"What?"

"You really suck."

He eyed her carefully, tone cryptic with a knowing smile he agreed.

"I know."

Arabella rested her head on Shu's chest the blonde listened to the beats of her heart and the exhale of her breath.

 _She's like the living embodiment of music._

The blunette pecked the prince on mouth and sighed in contentment.

Silently the two stole glances at one another periodically as they basked in the beauty and mystery of their companions under the pale moonlight after midnight.

* * *

 **A/N: I recently saw Kill Bill and went out to see Wonder Woman on my birthday it was so goood! Have any of you guys seen either of them? Also what are your thoughts on Arabella and this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Have you ever gotten into a physical fight and most importantly...did you win XD**

 **I'm gonna cry myself in a hole while thinking about the first day of school, bye for now**

* * *

 **Shout-outs to!:**

deathstar101: Hopefully next chapter will focus more on Ayayui and I can start to drive the main plot of story which may knock your socks off :)

dark kitty: It's fine kitty! *pets* Of course I remember you! You are one of my first supporters! I missed you! Are you okay my dear? *feeds fish* I'm very sorry to hear that *hugs* Hopefully you've got a lot of people to help you through such a tough time! I'm glad that you still remember me and my stories :) I might not post as frequently as I used to but rest assured I will finish this and BOG before taking a break from the fandom and finishing my other story. Feel free to just talk to me in your reviews since you don't have an account, my only advice is to find someone you trust like a parent or fried that you know you can trust and just talk to them about nothing and everything. It's nice to remember your will to live is to live on for others and make them smile. Stay beautiful kitty! :)

ayayui: Sorry to annoy you but in any of my stories I still try to include plots outside the main ship to keep it from being one noted, there'll definitely be some more of them later, but for now just reread scenes in chapter one and stuff XD

YuiKomoriTheDiabolikBloodBag: Oh my! I LOVE long reviews so much, so thank you :) Do you prefer shorter stories or longer ones? Ironically enough I tend to avoid things that are too long, I still read some but everytime I get invested I realise it's incomplete and hasn't been updated since like 2005 XD I have started using google docs and word but if I share it with you, then there'd be no fun in the update, right? I have tried wattpad but I don't really get it and no one commented on these stories which surprised me so I kinda gave up, I might try again when I'm finished with though…I'll have to go through my PMs sometime this week to read through your side story, it's been a while for me XD You're not annoying at all! If I don't respond just PM me again I'm not the best but I'll see if I can help, I'd always give anyone credit if it isn't solely mine. You used that meme XD have you seen the sequel episode on Dr. Phil when he brought her back? Heh, I love looney tunes or is it looney toons XD Bugs is my favorite

PS: *in Ciel's outfit*

Me: I appreciate your assistance and I'll call you or beep if I want to reach you like Kim Possible XD

I don't like Dragon ball that much but I love the abridged!

YuiKomoriTheDiab: I've never written like a lemon or anything but I can do romantic scenes and displays of affection XD

yay: If he does make sure to take a picture of you two together and send it to me

ivmpumpkin: Now you've got some more, what do you think?

SandwichGoddess: Who does like puns? XD apart from my English teacher…

SandwichGoddess: Thank you, I try my hardest to keep them in character

Guest: Thank you for the constructive criticism I read through this chapter A LOT before I posted it so hopefully there aren't any distracting errors

Azure Shine: To be honest all the brothers are kinda bastards anyway. Well you can tell me what you think of Arabella's character as an oc. Your philosophy is a bit harsh, but understandable, I too am not a huge fan of oc's however, in a fandom like this I find it somewhat necessary considering how the only female introduced in this series apart from the wives of Karl Heinz is Yui there's little for me to work with.

Hate, is a strong emotion that usually is best fit for Sakura Haruno, I think that Shu had been emotionally abused and had too many pressures placed upon him so he broke and started doing less. He couldn't save Yuma if he didn't know Reiji burned the village he isn't a psychic XD That's just my opinion though, it's interesting to hear a different stance.


End file.
